The nooby adventures of Joseph and Matthew
by Joeyiscool0518
Summary: Love Video games? Love ponies? Love Crossovers? Read this story and have all your dreams come true! :D
1. Super smash bros chaos part 1

**Time for 2 guys to roam the video game Super Smash Bros Brawl!**

Joseph: I don't get how you turn into a statue when you die!

Matthew: Speaking of statues, you wanna know who turned into one in this game?

Joseph: Who?

Matthew: One of your favorite video game characters! Do you wanna know?

Joseph: Yeah!

Matthew: Do you REALLY want to know?

Joseph: YES, YES! WHO TURNED INTO A STATUE?!

Matthew: Donkey kong

Joseph: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I must save him! And the other video game characters!

Matthew: How can you? It's not like you can jump into the game!

Joseph: We can! –Jumps into the game –

Matthew: Hey! Where are you going? –Goes into the game – This isn't right!

Joseph: Oh yeah? Prove it!

Matthew: This is weird you can't just run anywhere!

Joseph: Just watch me!

Matthew: Where are we going?

Joseph: To where DK is chained! We're going to follow the tracks of Captain falcon, and Olimare!

**A few minutes later…**

Captain falcon: Look olimare! Dk got turned into a statue!

Joseph: There they are!

Matthew: Don't go where they are! – Tugs on Joseph's shirt so he doesn't get in –

Joseph: But matthew! If we're with them we could be heros!

Matthew: So?

Joseph: And I bet princess peach could kiss you if you become a hero!

Matthew: Fine, we'll do it!

Captain falcon: Should we touch it Olimare?

Olimare: Duh, this is part of the script of this story!

Captain falcon: Can you stop breaking the 4th wall?

Olimare: We're going to hear more in this series!

Captain falcon: Oh boy...

Olimare: - Touches the DK statue which then rumbles and cracks after it's been touched – Run! It's gonna blow!

**BOOOOOOOOM! The DK statue has turned into DK! And best of all, the chains were destroyed in the explosion!**

Donkey kong: REVENNNNGE!

Olimare: Wanna come with us DK?

Donkey kong: If it's to find my little buddy diddy, and to destroy bowser then yes I will.

Joseph: Wait!

**-Joseph has got their attention-**

Joseph: I have come to help! And my friend has come to help too…

Matthew: Yes, and in the nutshell Joseph and I have gotten some powers when we first got into this game!

Olimare: This is a game?

Donkey kong: Never mind that, lets go!

Bowser: Not when I kill you guys first MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

**Will our 5 heros make it? Will DK find Diddy kong? Will matthew get kissed by princess peach? Stay tuned! For part 2!**


	2. Super smash bros chaos part 2

**As we continue, bowser was about to do something to our heros! Let's find out what he's going to do!**

Bowser: Not when I kill you guys first MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

-Matthew is whispering to the other 4-

Matthew: Don't worry I got something deadly in my pocket.

**( The present was used in invader zim, Special thanks to Jhoden Vasquez! )**

Matthew: Hey bowser! I wanna give you this present before we die!

Bowser: Why thank you Fat boy!

Matthew: Hey, Don't call me fat turtle breath!

Bowser: Shut it! – opens present –

But then robot claws which were the present grabbed bowser's eyeballs and snatched them out and blood gushed everywhere except our 5 heros!

Bowser: ARRRGH! I'M BLIND I'M-

Then bowser turns into a statue since all the blood drained out of him already

Olimare: Let's run! We have no time to lose!

Koopa #1: Freeze! You shall never free the ape!

Captain falcon: Um, we already did!

Koopa #2: Oh crud…Hey dude…

Koopa #1: Yeah?

Koopa #2: LETS RUNNNNNN!

However It was too late to run, DK grabbed both of them then threw them off the ship

**One hour later…**

Matthew: - Panting – We made it to the jungle!

However the 5 heros bumped into a little monkey with a red shirt with 2 stars, and a red Nintendo cap, and you know who that is?

Captain falcon: Uh…Mario?

Diddy Kong! Captain Fool-con! Seesh! I have to tell you guys who he is! If Joseph, Matthew, and DK know him why don't you captain falcon!?

Captain falcon: Sorry announcer, I just pay attention to my games…

Ugh fine, just cut the crud and get on with this story so I can rest!

Diddy kong: DK!

Donkey kong: Little buddy!

-Joseph whispering to matthew-

Joseph: I got an idea! Hehe!

Matthew: Let me guess, it involves music doesn't it?

Joseph: Yeppers!

As DK and Diddy hugged each other Joseph turned on a boom box which played Romeo &amp; Juliet Overture

DK and Diddy: Do you mind?!

Joseph: Hehe, Sorry – turns off boom box –

**5 Days later...**

Joseph: Hey Matthew.

Matthew: Yeah Joseph?

Joseph: I've noticed that EVERY SINGLE smash bros character is missing!

Matthew: I think we all noticed that by now since obviously there's NOTHING but tumbleweed!

Joseph: Hey look! Code tracks and a track of a very big bag being dragged!

Matthew: That can only mean one thing…

Joseph: IT'S THE TABUU GUY OF DOOOOOM! HE'S COME TO KILL US ALL! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AHHHH! Oh wait, never mind let's just follow these tracks and save the day for once and and a live time!

Matthew: Good idea!

So Joseph and Matthew followed along the code trail! A few minutes went by and eventually they found tabuu's subspace station!

Matthew: Wow it's weird how the trails made us fly up to the subspace station!

Joseph: Yeah, that's kinda cool!

Tabuu: SILENCE!

There he was, the hacker of disaster TABUU!

Joseph: Oh my giddy aunt! This is not good!

Matthew: I know! You just said one of Conker's lines from Conker's bad fur day!

Tabuu: So are you ready to be destroyed noobs?

Matthew: First of all we're not noobs Crud-code-face, Second of all where's our friends?

Tabuu: Those 50 super smash suckers? During those 5 days I've been trapping them into a big bag and now they're all going to be dunked in this hot molten lava in 3 minutes! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Matthew: Joseph, WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING OR ELSE GAMEOVER! ALL DEAD! NINTENDO-AMNITY IS DEAD! NO!

Joseph: Relax, like what you said 3 days ago, we just have to punch this Tabuu person!

So Joseph, and Matthew tried their best to destroy Tabuu! Meanwhile Diddy kong's head is out of the bag and gets out his peanut pistols and aims carefully! After all Diddy knows that Tabuu hates peanuts!

Diddy: - gulp – I hope this works!

However one of the Nintendo characters in the bag must have touched Diddy's jetpack and made him launch out of the bag while shooting the peanuts at Tabuu!

Diddy: AHHHHHH! I HOPE THE PEANUTS GO INTO HIS MOUTH!

And the peanuts from the peanut pistols got into Tabuu's mouth right when he was about to destroy Joseph and Matthew!

Tabuu: GAAAAK OH GOSH! I HATE EATING THESE STUPID PEANUTS – chokes –

Diddy: Matthew, Joseph! Help me with this bag before he blows up the space station and get these helmets on!

Joseph, and matthew did what he said, First they put the spare helmets from the emergency room on, they got the bag away from the lava, and they all flew out while carrying the bag and got an extra 5 seconds before the Subspace station blew up and then….

BOOOOOOOOOOOM! It blew up

Then when the 3 heros got back to earth they opened the bag and let the 49 smashers out! They were all yaying, and cheering and some how Dixie kong was able to get into the world and told Diddy this-

Dixie Kong: My hero!

And she kissed Diddy. When Matthew saw that he decided to go to princess peach, standed there and said-

Matthew: Ahem…

Princess Peach: No, I am not going to kiss you!

Matthew: Fine, see if I help you again.

Then Joseph decided to get the smashers attention and said this-

Joseph: ATTENTION SMASHERS! ARE WE ALLOWED TO BE SMASHERS?

And everyone but DK, Diddy and Dixie said…

NO!

Joseph: I can't believe we saved their butts for nothing!

Matthew: I know right! All peach said was a No and a smack on my face that BURNS!

DK: They may not accept you, but we accept you! But do you accept us?

Matthew: But I wanna be with Kir-

Then Joseph put his hand on Matthew's mouth to shut him up

Joseph: We accept it!

Joseph: -Whispering to Matthew- Don't worry we'll go to other Nintendo places and Sony places too!

Matthew: Ok then!

And EVERY Nintendo character lived happily ever after

Le end!

**Well, those 2 parts were the pilot to this story! Feel free to request what should happen next before I make an idea! Catch you later! -Joey**


	3. Tiny's return part 1

**It might be too early for halloween but our two guys don't!**

Matthew: Waaaaaaah!

Joseph: are you watching creepypasta again?

Matthew: No, Powerpuff bunny DIED! – Sobs -

Joseph: I can't believe you're watching a girl show.

Matthew: - Stops crying – But it's SO SAD!

Joseph: We've seen worse.

Matthew: Like what?

Joseph: Tiny Kong dying in her jungle adventure!

Matthew: But that's just a story on-

Joseph: No it's not! In the Fan Fiction universe everything happens!

Matthew: True, and it's sad how we can't just summon her back…

Joseph: Matthew, say that again.

Matthew: That. Why?

Joseph: No, the other thing…

Matthew: It's sad how we can't summon tiny back…

Joseph: You just gave me a brilliant idea! TO THE LIBRARY!

**And so Joseph and Matthew went on a quest in the library to find the summon someone back book! Did they find it? Let's find out.**

Matthew: Found it!

Joseph: Where was it?

Matthew: Some ignorant idiot put this in the Kiddy section!

**A few minutes later…**

Matthew: It says that you need that 2 people he or she loved the most, and that we need her dead body.

Joseph: No big deal! I already dug out her dead body and put her in the house!

Matthew: Oh god…

**Now all Joseph and Matthew have to do is get Dixie and Diddy, But it won't be easy!**

Joseph: Pleaaaase? We're not joking!

Dixie: If it's to bring my sister back then okay.

Matthew: And we already got her dead body in the house!

Diddy: No comment at all…

**4 minutes later… All good and ready for action!**

Joseph: Oh game gods, please bring back the spirit of Tiny kong, Who was STUPIDLY pulled by King Krool then landed really hard in rocks.

**Then all of a sudden a huge rumble happens then a big beam of light strikes tiny's dead body, then her soul quickly goes back in her body.**

Tiny: -Cough- -Cough- What the? I'm back in earth!

**How will the 2 noobs and the 2 chimpanzees react? Will tiny remember everything that happened in her life? Why am I asking so many questions that you might already know about?**

Part 2 coming soon to a website filled with crap loads of stories near you!


	4. Tiny's return part 2

**To celebrate Halloween, Tiny's return part 2 is here! YAAAAAAY! – Ahem – Now onto the story**

**As we continued Tiny finally gets back to her teenage body and discovers she's back on earth! And like I questioned earlier, "How will the 2 noobs and the 2 chimpanzees react?" Let's find out!**

Tiny: - Cough – Cough – What the? I'm back in earth!

Dixie: TINY! – hugs tiny – I missed you so much! I was sorry for what happened that day when I said we weren't sisters anymore!

Diddy: Dixie, Don't rub it in….

-Matthew secretly on Ipad –

Matthew: OH WHY DID POWERPUFF BUNNY HAVE TO DIE!? WHY!

Diddy: Are you watching Power puff girls?

Matthew: Uhh, No? – Blushes –

Joseph: Okay, First let's scare some suckers! First stop a friend of ours named Funny Dingo.

**A few minutes later during Halloween…DING DONG!**

Funny Dingo: Happy hallowe- Uh… Tiny, is that y-YOU?!

Tiny: Yep! Trick or treat!

Funny Dingo's fur is turning white and he's breathing deep

Funny Dingo: I can understand I'm a dog named after a dingo, BUT THIS HAS GONE CRAZY I THINK I'M GONNA WET MY PANTS! –Throws candy basket at tiny - FANGS! LILBOY! BUMBLESEED! TINY IS ALIVE!

Joseph, Matthew, Dixie, And Diddy: Bwahahahahaha! You did great!

Tiny: Who should we scare next?

Dixie: I heard that there's a party filled with everybody in town at Toon hall! And tiny will show up not Invited!

**A few minutes later when they arrived at Toon Hall…**

Joseph: Wow, Everybody is here! From Beavis and Butthead to Zelda!

**A little zoom in on people's conversations at the party shall we?**

Beavis: This sucks, when are we gonna score?!

Butthead: Be patient buttmunch! There might be a chick with huge boobs!

Beavis: Like thunder girl from action league now?!

Butthead: Yeah, but you tried her already and she slapped you hard in the face! Heh Heh Heh, You were screaming.

Beavis: No I wasn't! SHUT UP! – slaps butthead –

**Oh crud, they're getting into a fight. Um… What about the fry kids from the wacky adventures of **Ronald** mcdonald?**

Yellow fry kid: Okay all we got to do is stuff Ronald and the gang into a sack with their already cut off head and operation N.O.T.N.O.T.I.C.E.D is complete!

**O_O Well um… Back to the main characters of this chapter then o_O…**

Matthew: Okay, I got the switches to the light, I can turn it off when I want.

Tiny: Well you should kill the lights then…

Matthew: Okay then. – Presses button to shut off light –

Then the people that were partying were now screaming in horror while some were running around in circles panicking of what happened to the lights. Then Tiny opens the door then people screamed louder and panicked even more because they all thought she was dead!

Tiny: I have came back from the dead!

The Noob: SHE GONNA BLOW OUR HEADS UP!

But then however a beam of light entered the building with a loud voice that said ENOUGH! That guy who yelled was the craziest person of toontown, he killed 10,000 people and video games last year. His name was….Little Crazy Psycho Boy, However he was in normal mode thank god.

Little crazy psycho boy: Um…What's going on here?

Dixie: Don't say anything, anyone! If you say what's going on he's going to go nuts!

The Noob: TINY KONG IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Joseph: Oh boy, we're doomed!

Little crazy psycho boy: Hahaha….Heeeheeeheee…..Muahaahahaha…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blue and girl fry kid: Oh that stupid noob!

Right when L.C.P.B was going to kill people a lazer beam shot right at him and killed him! And who was that person that shot him? Let's find out.

Invader Zim: NO! I KILLED HIM! THE HUMAN RACE COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED IF I DIDN'T SHOOT HIM!

G.i.r: I'm bored can we watch TV now?

Invader Zim: Yeah sure.

Joseph: Man, what a Halloween this was! Summoning, psycho people, and screaming! It's good thing there wasn't any zombies or anything.

Matthew: Yeah or no candy either…

Then Joseph and Matthew get bitten by zombies then blood leaks out of them both and the blood makes words that say "Happy Halloween!"

**What will happen on the next nooby adventure? Will Joseph and Matthew travel through video game time? Will they celebrate DK'S 20****th**** anniversary? Will they discover a really rare video tape? Whatever happens next you'll have a blast watching it! On The Nooby adventures of Joseph and Matthew and Only on ! **


	5. Donkey kong's 20th anniversary disaster!

Uh oh! Joseph and Matthew have tricks up their sleeves for Donkey Kong's 20th anniversary!

A peaceful Wednesday November 19th and Joseph was excited for the mail to come! When the mail came he rushed over took all the mail he had and look for an invitation from DK but however he didn't get one!

Joseph: It's go to be here somewhere!

Mailman: Sorry, you're the only one who didn't get an invitation!

Joseph: NO! IT CAN'T BE I GOT TO BE INVITED!

Joseph was waiting for the mailman to leave and looked at all the P.O boxes to believe that he was the only one and turns out he was!

He went home and went back to bad flat faced on his pillow crying because he was one of those fans that celebrate decades for video games.

Joseph: It's not fair!

A bird comes by his window and says

Bird: Life's not fair, GET USED TO IT!

Joseph stops crying then decides to go to DK island and ask any of the Kongs why him and Matthew weren't invited. He asked every single Kong and these were they're responses.

Tiny: Maybe because he didn't know you brought me back?

Funky: Maybe he's not used to your kind J-dude!

Cranky: BECAUSE YOU'RE VERY WEAK! NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY!

Chunky: Uh… I don't know…

He then tries to take risks and ask the worst kong of them all- BLUSTER!

Joseph: Bluster, why didn't DK invite me?

Bluster: Because you're soooo ugly! I mean seriously why do you hang out with that fat bloated person you call matthew? And your hair is the stupidest look I ever saw!

All those words made Joseph more pissed off than ever. He took out his m-80 he had in his pocket, lit it up, threw it at the barrel factory, and BOOM!

Bluster: My precious factory! Nooo!

So Joseph decided to ask Diddy so he went to the beach where Diddy and Dixie were having a relaxing moment.

Joseph: How come I wasn't invited to the anniversary party!?

Diddy: Because you gave us bad moments! Remember when you used the banana ice cream as paint and painted all over the island?

Joseph: Yeah, it was fun.

Diddy: Joseph, everyone says and I even said we're not your friend anymore.

Those 5 words "We're not your friend anymore." Made Joseph's heart break. He ran home in pain not knowing what to do. 

Then matthew came and asked joseph why he's down in the dumps.

Joseph: Because Diddy says nobody is our friend anymore!

Matthew: That's bull crap!

Joseph: I know!

Matthew: Usually I'm the only one who cries…

Joseph: For this 20th anniversary we're gonna make the biggest prank this world has seen!

So Joseph and matthew contacted 2 rejects: The Noob, and guest 1337.

Noob: TNT huh? Great idea!

The 2 robloxian duo also contacted the fry kids since the fry kids had better hacking than Coco Bandicoot.

Blue/Girl Fry kid: A plan to blow up the party? Cool idea!

Red/Angry Fry kid: That should get my anger toward those Kongs!

Yellow/Normal Fry kid: We shall make a plan and here's the plan! The robloxians will plant the explosives under the treehouse, then when the party goes into love mode Joseph and Matthew will push the box and BOOM! Game over for them.

Joseph and Matthew heard the plan and it was a great idea! So they put the explosives under the treehouse. And were so great about their work they told one person they could trust.

Coco bandicoot: What are you going to do?

Matthew: Blow up the treehouse on the 21st!

Coco bandicoot: That's crazy talk! I highly doubt you guys will accomplish such a dangerous thing like that.

Joseph: Crazy Talk huh? Why don't you tell people that we're doing crazy talk since we just wanted to tell you rather than other suspicious looking characters.

Coco bandicoot: Whatever you say guys.

So coco did and went to a trustful 13 year old brown dog, Funny dingo.

Coco bandicoot: Hey FD.

Funny Dingo: Hey CB. What's up?

Coco bandicoot: Oh nothing, except J and M teamed up with 2 noobs and a fry kid trio to blow up DK's 20th anniversary on Friday!

Funny Dingo: They have gone way too far!

Coco Bandicoot: We got to tell the others!

Funny Dingo: But when?

Coco bandicoot: Maybe we'll make an interruption during love mode at the party!

Funny Dingo: Good idea, I'll tell the others.

Coco Bandicoot: Ok, I'll tell crash and Aku Aku. Well I gotta go now.

Funny Dingo: See you CB.

Coco Bandicoot: See you FD

And they did a little kiss

**Message from creator: Funny Dingo and Coco Bandicoot have a relationship like Ginger and Darren from a nickelodeon TV show called "As told by ginger" Or like Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong.**

Funny Dingo told his friends, Coco told her brother crash, and her mask/witch doctor Aku Aku.

Then it was that night on 11/21/14 and people were partying at DK Island in the treehouse meanwhile the noob and guest are underground, the fry kids were getting ready to hack something that was in the treehouse and Joseph and Matthew were ready to blow the treehouse up.

Joseph: All systems ready team TNT!

Red/angry fry kid: Right back at you Joseph!

Then the love music started and happy couples in the treehouse such as Hunter and Bianca from Spyro were dancing to the moment.

Just as Funny Dingo and Coco realized that they had to tell people about the TNT, It was too late. Joseph pushed the TNT box and the TNT exploded blowing the treehouse up. Everyone was falling from the ground, their dresses, shirts, and other stuff were covered in black ashes.

Lanky: Who could have done such a thing!?

Funny Dingo then heard snickering from a nearby bush.

Coco Bandicoot: I thing FD and I know who did it.

When everyone discovered it was Joseph and Matthew

The duo screamed in shock!

Joseph and Matthew: AAHHHHH!

Joseph: Uh, hey everyone! Great party huh?

Matthew tried to contact the robloxians or fry kids but they didn't pick up since they knew they would be a part of this if they picked the phone up.

The duo tried to make a run for it but eventually they tripped and everyone got them.

The next day the duo was hung up on a tree covered with nothing but bruises, bandages, and "boo-boos"

Donkey kong: Well Joseph and Matthew I hope you learned your lesson not to blow up a party!

Joseph: Yeah.

Matthew: It was worth it though!

Donkey Kong: Also I heard what Diddy said to you on Wednesday joseph. He was it was supposed to be a joke.

Joseph: Oh, so you guys were out friends!

Diddy: Also it seems we forget to send you your invitation to the party.

Matthew: Oh! So it seems it was just slow shipping all along!

Joseph: When are we going to get down?

Donkey kong: About 1 more hour…

Diddy: Also, please promise you won't do any harmful pranks again.

Joseph and matthew: We promise!

Then Joseph and Matthew crossed their fingers when they said that. Then the kongs left.

Joseph: So Matthew, what do you want to do when we get out of here?

Matthew: How about blow up Toontown's septic system underground with dynamite?

Joseph: Sounds great to me!

THE END

**I decided to slip part 2 in making it a whole part rather than 2 parts. **

**Also happy anniversary DK! – Sniff - - Sniff – I smell something pony-ish. It can only mean that the duo are going to do something with MLP the next time! Stay tuned!**


	6. Come on and smile stupid! part 1

Well I thought I'd never make a chapter about –GULP- M-my lit-little p-p-pony!

I'm just going to tell you that I am not a bronie! But these 2 chapters might be a disgrace to ponies, bronies, and MLP fans everywhere. Special thanks to the story "Beavis and butthead do Equestria" for giving me the info of ponies.

Here's chapter 6, "Come on and smile stupid! Part 1"

It was a nice day in Toontown, everybody was having fun until 4:30 PM which starts in 3….2….1…DING!

Fan girl: MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP AND MAGIC IS ON! –Screams –

All the girls (including some girls like coco bandicoot or Dixie Kong) Ran to the nearest television to watch every girl's favorite show

Funny Dingo: Is the security guarder 6000 ready for guarding?

Joseph: It should be!

Security Guarder 6000: BEEP! BEEP! I am your guard. Your guarding is my command. BEEP!

Matthew: Okay Mr. SG6000, Go out there and get those MLP lovers away from us!

Security Guarder 6000: Did you say MLP? As in My Little Pony friendship is magic?

Diddy: Uh, Yeah. Why?

Security Guarder 6000: Because I love MLP and this giant flat screen TV is good enough to watch it on The Hub.

Lilboy: Doh! You'd think it would work…

Fangs: Maybe it's a backfire or something…

Security Guarder 6000: Nah, I was programmed to watch MLP!

Fangs: Dang it!

Then the SG6000 opened the front door to J and M's house and shouted-

Security Guarder 6000: Hey girls! Come on over to watch MLP on the big screen!

Then all the girls ran to the house and sat on any couch, chair, or floor to watch the TV.

Diddy: Take cover!

Bumbleseed: Get the blindfolds and earplugs!

30 minutes later…

Tooty: Hold on everyone! Pinkie is going to say something!

Pinkie pie: All of us ponies! And spike… Are coming to Florida, Toontown U.S.A tomorrow!

That's when every girl squealed with excitement that the ponies are coming tomorrow

When Joseph, Matthew, Diddy, Funny dingo, fangs, bumbleseed, and lilboy heard this they were shocked!

Diddy: What are we gonna do?!

Bumbleseed: Now we prepare..

Fangs: Bumbleseed, Don't make this sound like a movie!

Bumbleseed: Your right, we can't prepare in one day unless there is a miracle….

The night came, everyone was sleeping and that's when the ponies came.

Princess celestia: Alright, which one of you are going into these houses?

Pinkie pie: I'll go into that one! – Points at Joseph and Matthew's house –

Fluttershy: I'll go to that one… - Points at funny dingo's, fangs, bumbleseed, and lilboy's house

Rainbow dash: I'll go to that one. – Points at DK and Diddy's treehouse –

Princess celestia: All right ponies, move out!

The morning came. When Matthew, Funny dingo, and Diddy kong woke up a pony was in their bed in their houses they screamed.

Matthew, Funny dingo, and Diddy kong: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They screamed so loud everyone in Kongo Bongo A.K.A DK island, Mushroom kingdom, Wumpa jungle, Dragon kingdom, and the rest of Toontown woke up!

When some girls came in all 3 housess to see what's wrong they saw the ponies and screamed that they're here

Dixie: T-T-THEY'RE HERE!

About all the girls who saw the ponies were jumping in excitement that they were here.

Joseph: Matthew, I was laughing so hard when you were screaming because you slept with a pony…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Matthew: Shut up dude! How was I supposed to know pinkie pie broke into our house and slept in my bunk and not your's last night!?

Joseph: Uh…Magic?

At the treehouse, DK, And Tiddly were startled that A pony was sleeping in the little monkey's bed and scared the living soul out of him.

Diddy: DK, Remind me to barricade my doors and windows when I go to bed every day.

Donkey Kong: Relax little buddy, it's not gonna happen again! It was just for a surprise!

Tiddy gave out chirps as in saying he agrees with DK

Diddy: Whatever you say DK

At the 4 Toon's house they were shocked that a pony came in.

Funny Dingo: I'm scarred! Scarred for life!

Lilboy: It could have been worse!

Fangs: Yeah, she could have kissed you and said goodnight honey to you.

Funny Dingo: (Sarcastically) Yeah, thanks for cheering me up.

A few hours later there was a toon hall ceremony with mayor flippy.

Flippy: Since the ponies are going to be here for 1 month, I declare Princess Celestia as our mayor for a month!

All the girls and ponies were clapping except for the boys of Toontown of course.

Cranky: Well, that's the end of the world for us. Pack your bags DK and diddy we're going to mars.

Banjo: Wait! Don't go! Let's see how this will go. Kazooie, and my little sister Tooty are already enjoying this!

Cranky: Because they're girls you bone head! All girls love that stupid show!

Banjo: Oh yeah!

Matthew: Banjo is right. Let's give it a shot!

Joseph: God only knows what's going to happen this one month…

**What will happen this one month? What's going to happen to the ponies? How big will the next chapter be? Stay tuned or have a pony sleep with you tonight!**


	7. Come on and smile stupid! part 2

**I know I'm a little late, but to celebrate thanksgivings and black Friday part 2 of come on and smile stupid is here! :DDDD **

The month was going by and it was horrible. Toontown was renamed Equestrisa, all meat products were removed, and all televisions had nothing besides the hub playing a 1 month MLP special marathon. That's when Joseph snapped.

Joseph: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Funky Kong: Whoa dude, chill out it's not that much of a problamo!

Joseph: CHILL OUT!? HOW CAN I CHILL OUT WHEN WE'VE BEEN SUFFERING FROM PONIES FOR 1 WHOLE STINKING MONTH!?

Fangs: He lost it alright.

Joseph: WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING BEFORE I GO NUTS LIKE CRANKY!

Cranky: HEY! DON'T INVOLVE ME!

Joseph: SHUT IT! – Calms down – Okay, we need a super, duper, awesome, right in your face, pwnage plan that works. And I think I've got the right things. First we invite the ponies to get them into the trap, second they come in and then they get drenched with meat guts, blood, and sludge! HA!

So Matthew delivered the invitations to the fake party which said all ponies must arrive at the same time. All the ponies arrived at the same time. That's when Joseph said-

Joseph: Sludge Ahoy!

Joseph pulled a rope which dumped 50 gallons of sludge onto the ponies.

Matthew: Bwahahahahahaha! A classic!

Applejack: WHO IN TARNATION IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?

Joseph knew if he didn't tell a lie now, he would be in a world of pain so he blamed it on matthew.

Joseph: Uh…Matthew did it?

Princess celestia: You are going to learn 10 hours of friendship "Matthew"

Matthew: Hooray. I'm dead…

Joseph: Don't worry dude, F.D, Diddy, and I will be watching you. They'll never know.

Matthew: Well, okay.

The 10 hours went by and that's when Matthew graduated.

Princess celestia: Well matthew, I hope you learned something about friendship.

Joseph and Coco were discussing about how quick that was

Joseph: Soooo, what happens in graduation?

Coco bandicoot: Believe it or not, the person who graduates gets a kiss from the princess.

Joseph: WHAT!?

Matthew: I learned about friendship more than before I was taught.

Joseph did an epic jump to stop the kissing.

Joseph: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

But it was too late. Matthew and princess celestia kissed.

Joseph's brain exploded and knew what he had to do. First he got out his golden baseball bat. Then right before he swung it toward the back of celestia's head he shouted-

Joseph: EAT MY GOLD YOU SON OF A GUN!

The bat his celestia and she died. All the ponies made a run back to equestria because they knew they were in danger, Except for Pinkie.

Bumbleseed: What are you doing here? Go away!

Pinkie Pie: No.

Fangs: Come on, run with your family and friends.

Pinkie Pie: NO!

Joseph swung his bat to pinkie's head as she did with princess.

Joseph: Ha! That should take care of her.

But however in pinkie's brain her power meter was OVER 9000! And it turned red. She woke up, stood up, and started shooting fireballs the size of your fist from her own hands.

Joseph: What have I just done?

Coco Bandicoot: I don't know, but I got a feeling the rest of this chapter is going to be pretty epic!

Everyone was making a run for it however Matthew knew what would get her to get her power level lower than chunky kong's speed on Donkey Kong 64

Matthew: Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: What?

Matthew: I love you.

Matthew then hugs pinkie.

Lilboy: Oh no! Not again!

But little they the others know that her power was going down to 0%

Pinkie Pie: That felt good!

Cranky Kong: STUFF HER IN A CANNON SHOOTING HER INTO THE SUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

Everyone did what cranky said and before Pinkie burned up she said-

Pinkie Pie: You humans and video games have not seen the last of MEEEEEEEEE!

Pinkie crashed into the sun and burned into ashes.

Tootie: Whew, glad that was over with!

Tiny: Yeah! Good thing any guns or rays were used during this chapter!

Professor pete showed up with a ray and was saying-

Professor Pete: Hey guys! I found my Young-O-Tron 5000! It turns you young again!

However Professor Pete accidently shot tiny which turned tiny from a teenager to a little girl she was seen in Donkey Kong 64.

Tiny: Meh, I don't care if I'm a little girl again, At least I'm more popular this way than I was being a teen!

Joseph: Matthew, I can't believe you took the kiss from the princess and the hug from pinkie pie like a boss.

Matthew: I know! It felt awesome!

Joseph: If it felt awesome then that means…YOU'RE A BRONIE!

Matthew Face palms.

A few hours later there was another Toon council meeting at Toon hall.

Flippy: Since the ponies have ran back to their home, I declare myself mayor again!

Everyone cheered.

Joseph: Hey Matthew, I think we all missed an important holiday.

Matthew: Which was what?

Joseph: Thanksgiving!

Matthew: Oh. Ah well, there's always next year!

Diddy: We did do thanksgiving. Just while the ponies were here.

Joseph: THAT WAS THANKSGIVING?

Diddy: Yeah, however all the meat such as the turkey got replaced by fruit!

Joseph: Oh well, at least the ponies are gone.

The preteen green mouse lilboy then questions Funny Dingo

Lilboy: Aren't we all supposed to say something at the end of this major chapter catastrophe?

Funny Dingo: Yeah….

The rest of Toontown were agreeing and then they all gathered up so they can tell you (The reader) this-

Everyone from Toontown U.S.A: HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM JOEYISCOOL0518!

And every person and pony lived happily ever after, THE END.

**Whoa, that was a major part 2! I'd like to give a shout out to** **NocturneD for giving me info about ponies on his cool story: "Beavis and Butthead Do Equestria" Because without that story, I would have to actually watch the show and become a bronie :O! But thank you for making me avoid that.**

**Joseph: Uh oh, we got to go back in time and stop rareware from getting bought by Microsoft!**

**Seems like the duo are going back through video game time! Until next time, Joeyiscool0518 Signing off.**


	8. Have time, will travel!

**Here's chapter 8! Have Time, Will Travel! Woohoo!**

It was a beautiful day in Toontown, However Joseph was down in the dumps.

Joseph: Ugh…

Matthew: What?

Joseph: I hate the fact that in 2003 that my favorite company Rareware was bought by Microsoft!

Matthew: Rareware was an awesome company until Microsoft bought them…

Joseph: Maybe we could use a time machine and stop the CEO of rareware from getting bought by Microsoft!

Matthew: Good idea! We can go to Professor Pete, and borrow his time machine!

Joseph: Seems like a plan to get games like "Conker's other bad fur day" Or "Donkey Kong racing"

So the duo went to Toontown school house and asked Pete. Will they go back to 2003?

Professor Pete: No you can't go back to 2003 to change some silly company!

Joseph: Look! A troll trying to steal your laser cannon!

Troll: So long suckers!

Professor Pete: Hey! Come back here you troll!

When Professor Pete left Joseph and Matthew went into the machine called "The time twister 2014." That's when the duo went inside and looked around.

Joseph: Ooh! What's this button do?

Matthew: Joseph, Don't press it, or you'll end up like Dee Dee from Dexter's laboratory!

It was too late. Joseph pressed the button and they warped all the way back to the 8-bit ages. When the warping process finished they came out and they were 8-bit characters.

Joseph: Cool, we're 8-bit!

Matthew: Yeah, but most of the 8-bit games weren't really that good.

The Duo found 2 gallons of paint and were thinking the same thing.

Matthew: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Joseph: If the announcer of this story is saying we're both thinking the same thing then yes.

The duo took the paint and painted all over the 8-bit world making the 8-bit characters really angry.

Joseph: Uh oh, we better leave matthew, the crowd doesn't look too happy!

So the duo went and traveled and warped to 95 or 96 when Mario and Luigi were sent to get the new console for Nintendo.

Joseph: How did we get in the spaceship?

Matthew: Beats me.

The duo kicked M and L out. With J and M in control they got the console, stopped Bowser and Wario from getting it and traveled back to earth.

All Nintendo characters were happy. However Joseph lit a match for a firework and tossed it toward the console known as the N64 which had some gas online from it since someone accidently poured some on a helicopter making the console explode! Making the Nintendo characters Panic, but mostly anger them. That's when the duo made another daring escape. That's when the duo finally warped to 2003

Matthew: Joseph…

Joseph: Yeah?

Matthew: I feel like we did too much to everyone. Maybe we should stop before we cause more…

Joseph: Hey wait a minute… We can stop ourselves from warping in time! And we can use Pete's exact replica of an object replacement device from Invader Zim!

Matthew: Good idea! That way we can rip the contract ourselves!

So the duo went back to stop themselves from the past from using the time machine. The duo from the past agreed to what the present duo said. So after all that, they used the replacement device and replaced the contract with a rubber pig

C.E.O of Microsoft: All you have to do is sign this.

FLASH! The contract got replaced by a rubber pig.

C.E.O of Rareware: Bwahahaha! You want me to sign a rubber pig? HAHAHAHAHA! Get out of here you joker! I think you watched too much Invader Zim lately!

Matthew: We did it!

Joseph: No dip Sherlock!

Matthew: Why did you say that?

Joseph: Because I know sooner or later in the comments of our story someone would say no dip Sherlock when you said we did it.

Matthew: Good catch!

Professor Pete: - Panting – Did you use my – wheeze – Time machine?

Joseph: No….

Professor Pete: Whew!

Joseph: Instead we used your object replacement device, replaced the contract with a rubber pig, got the contract, and ripped it apart!

That's when Professor Pete fainted. The duo shrugged.

6 hours later…

Matthew: These games from Rareware are great!

Joseph: Yeah! These games are great! Good thing they didn't get bought by Microsoft!

Matthew: Yeah. Hey, Wanna go to nickelodeon to remove the 63 episode rule?

Joseph: Indeed my friend. Indeed.

And everybody except everyone from Microsoft lived happily ever after! THE END

**Wow! Time traveling is tough! Seems like something that is nice and touching.**

**Matthew: Dude! I think I found the gold cartridge!**

**COMING SOON, Joseph and Matthew in an all new nooby adventure:**

**THE LOST VIDEOGAME OF TOONTOWN CENTRAL. Take a trip with the duo and their friends to a mysterious store. And take part of a massive game hunt! If you like really nooby adventures, then watch out for…. THE LOST VIDEOGAME OF TOONTOWN CENTRAL.**


	9. The lost video game of Toontown central

**Chapter 9 is here! Yayers! Now on with the story!**

It was a nice, breezy day in Toontown. However, the duo were bored.

Matthew: I'm bored, what do you wanna do?

Joseph: I heard there's a new good deed at Toontown central!

Matthew: Good Deed? Never heard of it!

Joseph: It's Good will only that Walmart bought them 1 year ago, and changed their name.

Matthew: Well, Enough making this story boring! Let's go to Good Deed!

So the duo went to Good Deed and found a huge video game section, looked in the 25 cent bin and Matthew found something that's too good to be true.

Matthew: Dude! I think I found the gold cartridge!

Joseph: You mean Nintendo world championships?

Matthew: Yes.

Joseph: Let's just pay for this and run.

So the duo did. And they were just staring at the cartridge for hours and hours.

Matthew: What do you wanna do now?

Joseph: Watch television.

They turned on the TV and saw breaking news about the Good Deed in Toontown central

Matthew: Oh no! They found out that I stole that model of Leela from Futurama!

Newsman: Hello toons and video games everywhere, I've just got a report from a new "Good Deed" That 2 teenagers, both 13, 1 skinny, and 1 fat, have bought a $1000000000000 cartridge for 25 cents at a new Good Deed.

Joseph: Oh god, this is not good.

Matthew: I know! We're going to have more burglars at our house. But at least they didn't know about the model I shop lifted.

Newsman: Oh yeah, and someone stole a model from Futurama.

Matthew: Crap!

Joseph: Relax it's not like nerds watch the news! Say, what's that glow in the distance?

That glow in the distance was an angry mob of nerds demanding that cartridge.

Joseph: What are we going to do?

Matthew: Uh... I know why they want this!

Joseph: Because it's worth a lot of money big whoop!

Matthew: Not only that. Also, A person named AVGN, Angry Video Game Nerd to be exact, took the other 5 or 4 cartridges and destroyed them. Making this cartridge we have the last one!

Joseph: There's only one thing to do…

The duo went on the roof of their house to show all video game nerds something that will shock them.

Matthew: You want this video game?

The nerds shouted YES! But Joseph took it, poured gas on it, lit up a lighter and burned the cartridge. All the nerds were shocked. They all panicked and ran due to their wimpy-ness. And the duo were glad that was over.

Joseph: - Sigh – What a day!

Matthew: I know, and not even one video game character showed up in this chapter!

Spyro: Hey guys, whatcha doing?

Joseph: Crapples!

And all nerds lived happily ever after THE END.

**I finally finished the chapter after forgetting this whole week D: But at least I finished.**

**Funny Dingo: Oh brother? Where are you?**

**Joseph: We shall rule Christmas Matthew!**

**Matthew: Yaaay!**

**Joseph: I will be santa and you will be my happy little elf that dances like a noob.**

**Matthew: Darn it!**

**Coming soon, A 2 in 1 story of the duo and Funny Dingo-**

**The lost brother of Funny dingo/The Noobiest Christmas ever.**

**On Christmas it's the day that Funny Dingo lost his 5 month older brother, and on The Noobiest Christmas ever, Joseph and Matthew try to rule Christmas by disguising as Santa, and an elf! This will be a pretty darn heck of a Christmas chapter so get your brain and eyes ready for…** **The lost brother of Funny dingo/The Noobiest Christmas ever!**


	10. The return of Pinkie?

**Hi guys! The Christmas special got cancelled! :D**

**Funny Dingo: You cancelled the revealing of my big brother because of your laziness!?**

**Sadly yes because I was focusing on smirky bumberpop's retirement on TTR**

**Joseph: I heard the title is the little butterfly is free.**

**Yep! :D**

**Matthew: Okay creator/Narrator, If you cancel ANOTHER promised chapter again, You will get it.**

**LOL yeah right, it's not like the super smashers are here from finishing their game for WII U and 3DS!**

**All 50 smashers: We are here!**

**Uh oh! Ok folks, - in rush before they beat me up – On ward to the sto- OH GAWD!**

**Please stand by.**

It was a nice day at toontown and the duo were just walking until they saw something coming from the sun.

Matthew: What the heck is that?

Joseph: Uh… You're mom?

Matthew: Our parents aren't in here!

Joseph: Oh yeah! LET'S LOOK CLOSELY!

They did and saw a pink body heading toward where they're standing.

Joseph: Shall we make a run for it? Or do an epic jump?

Matthew was already running

Joseph: FINE.

The pink object crashed and an explosion of pinkish fire made a 40 inch hole.

Matthew: That thing that went through the sun looks familiar!

Joseph: Oh no… It's it's…..

Pinkie Pie: ME! PINKIE PIE! I SURVIVED FROM THE VERY HOT SUN!

Joseph and Matthew: AHHHHHH!

Pinkie pie: I survived since I was using a special force field when you launched me from a cannon!

Matthew: NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! This cannot be happening!

Pinkie Pie: It is you little cuddler of mine!

Joseph: CUDDLER?

Pinkie Pie: He hugged me and said he loves me! Remember?

Joseph: Oh yeah... And I have been catching Matthew watching that terrible show you're on… That could mean one thing….

Matthew: What?

Joseph: YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON PINKIE PIE!

Matthew: NO!

Joseph: Then what?

Matthew: - Sigh – I'd never thought I'd say this but…IM A BRONIE!

Joseph: - GASP – YOU? MY OWN FRIEND? A BRONIE?!

Matthew: Sadly yes.

Joseph: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Joseph said it so loud that an avalanche of rocks were tumbling down!

Matthew: Hooray! We're dead.

Pinkie Pie: Not on my watch!

When a rock the size of the trio was about to crush them, pinkie lifted It, and threw the rock towards COG HQ

The Big Cheese: Hey, you're gonna pay for that!

Pinkie pie: So I got back to toontown by-

A meteor that was the size of a town was going to crush pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Oh bullnocks.

The meteor killed Pinkie for good.

Joseph: Welp, that ended her for good. BUT I STILL CAN'T GRASP THE CONCEPT THAT YOU- MATTHEW GARAVANO ARE A BRONIE! 

Matthew: Dude, I was joking, and that stuff you saw was just a youtube poop!

Joseph: Oh. Well, I got my eye on you matthew!

Joseph went home. Matthew saw pinkie's arms out of the meteor and so Matthew decided to give a flower to the arms.

Matthew: Am I not a bronie Joseph? Or am I?

**And the duo lived happily ever after**

**THE END.**

**I got beat up by the smashers but however, I am making another story on fanfiction about smirky bumberpop's retirement called- The little Butterfly is free.**

**Stay tuned and this time I won't procrastinate! :D**

**Joseph: Get back here!**

**UH OH! GOTTA RUN! – zoom! -**


	11. I was a teenage Pony

**This chapter finally has Spyro the dragon and his friends! (From 1****st**** game to 3****rd**** game) And based off a Spongebob episode!**

It was a nice day in Toontown and Matthew was on his way to the death site of Pinkie.

Matthew: Sigh, I wish my favorite pony was alive.

He went to the crash landing site, and just put another flower where her hand was. A magical bunny named Bianca was walking when she hid where Matthew can't see her. She overheard what Matthew was saying.

Matthew: I only saw you twice. I wish you were alive again.

Matthew started to tear up. Bianca felt bad for him losing a loved one, so she goes home, writes a letter, and ships it to Joseph and Matthew's house.

Bianca: That should work! And I'm pretty sure Joseph won't mind about Pinkie being summoned back!

AT JOSEPH AND MATTHEW'S HOUSE

Joseph: I do mind! Because you know I'm not a bronie! Wait a second… If you want her back… Then that means you're in the bronie army too!

Matthew: Sigh, Joseph. Just face the facts! I am a bronie! And Spyro, Hunter, Bianca, and I are going to get pinkie back!

Joseph: Fine, I'm coming too if you're going.

Matthew: You don't have to.

Joseph: Even though you're a bronie, I'm still you're bestest friend. Oh and Matthew.

Matthew: Yeah?

Joseph: This chapter isn't going to be the same as chapter 3 and 4 right?

Matthew: Nope, instead of summoning her back, we're using magic on her instead!

Joseph: Good, because I don't feel like having déjà vu.

The night came. Everything was ready for action.

Matthew: I can't wait to see those anime eyes again!

Joseph: Oh brother.

Hunter: This is probably the first time I've seen Bianca summon someone back to life!

Spyro: Yeah, me too.

Bianca: Ga-gling-Ga-glung! This pony shall be back!

After Bianca said the magic spell, she zapped Pinkie and she was back!

Bianca: Now all we need is to inject Pinkie with this pony plasma and she will feel better, since she's sick when I used my magic on her.

Pinkie Pie: Just get on – cough – with it – cough – already! – Cough-

Hunter then got an injector with pony plasma out, and pinkie's heart was beating like a drum. He tried to inject her but she kept teleporting all over the place!

Hunter: Can you hold still?

Pinkie Pie: No, No, No.

Hunter: CAN YOU HOLD STILL!?

Hunter accidently injected Joseph with pony plasma.

Joseph: Ouch, Um Hunter, you injected me with pony plasma.

Hunter: Well, she made me do it!

Joseph: What's going to happen to me?

Spyro: Nothing. It's just pony plasma.

Joseph: I don't know, I feel a little funny!

Bianca: It's probably in your head!

Pinkie quickly made a cupcake, ate it, and felt better.

Spyro: She just needed a cupcake?

Matthew: Pinkie! Your better! – Hugs pinkie –

Hunter: Great! Now we can all get some shut eye! Good night!

Joseph: Guys, wait! The pony plasma!

Bianca: Joseph. Spyro, hunter and I are tired. Try calling Coco Bandicoot and see what she can do.

Joseph, Matthew, and Pinkie went home.

Joseph: Is she staying here overnight?

Matthew: Yep!

Joseph: Ugh, fine. I'm staying over at FD's. Good night.

Joseph went to Funny Dingo's. When he arrived he rang the doorbell.

Funny Dingo: Hey Joseph, What are you doing here at 10:00 at night?

Joseph: Pinkie is alive again thanks to Bianca. And now P.P and M.G are having a sleepover at my house!

Funny Dingo: I guess you could sleep here…

Lliboy: Yeah! Right now, we're in the middle of a nickelodeon movie marathon!

Joseph: Great! What movie is playing right now?

Lilboy: Harriet the spy!

Joseph: A classic!

A few minutes later into Harriet the spy and Joseph was having strange cravings for unusual stuff.

Joseph: Uh… Guys?

Bumbleseed: Yeah?

Joseph: Do you have cupcakes, rainbows, and pink stuff? Joseph then covered his mouth from something he doesn't say.

Fangs: Did you just say what I think you just said?

Joseph: Why did I just say that? Am I cracking up?

Fangs: Why are you saying stuff like that?

Joseph: I got injected by pony plasma.

Lilboy: Not good.

Joseph: No! Don't worry! Bianca says I'm fine! It's all in my head!

Bumbleseed: Call coco! She can know what to do! She's smart!

Joseph: I did.

Funny Dingo: Why doesn't it say it in this chapter then?

**FLASHBACK**

Joseph calls coco on his way to FD'S

Coco Bandicoot: Hello?

Joseph: Hey coco, Today I was injected with pony plasma by hunter by mistake. And I feel funny. Anything that's dangerous?

Coco: Nah, I think you're going to be just fine! If you feel funny again come to my house. Okay?

Joseph: Okay. See you…

Joseph then hangs up.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Funny Dingo: Oh I see.

The gang goes to the bathroom and looks at Joseph in the mirror.

Joseph: Look at me! Never better!

Joseph feels WAY strange now.

Joseph: I'm okay! Coco said I'll be fine! AHH!

Joseph's eyes turn into pony eyes.

Joseph: ARRRGH! Guys, I'm fine!

FD, LB, BS, and fangs back away from Joseph in the bathroom and Joseph starts falling to the ground and stands like a pony. Then his arms and hands fall apart and turn into pony arms.

Joseph: That's okay! I don't need hands anyways!

Joseph's feet and legs turn into another pair of hooves as well.

Joseph: Now I don't have to wear shoes!

Joseph is starting to grow a tail.

Joseph: I take it back guys! Something is wrong with meeeee-neigh!

LATER…

Right when coco was about to go to sleep there was knocking on the door.

Coco: Joseph, I already told you! You're going to be just fine?

Joseph was fully morphed into a pony.

Joseph: Neigh!

Coco screamed, she knew crash and Aku Aku were not there so she was suffering this alone. She slams the door while in panic.

Coco: Maybe there's a cure on this! She flips through the books quickly then hears Joseph neighing again

Joseph: Neigh! Neigh!

Coco barricades the door then sees Joseph neighing out the window.

Joseph: Neigh! Neigh! Neigh!

Coco: AAHHH!

Coco barricades all the windows but notices a small but big enough hole for Joseph to fit into. And Joseph slips into the hole.

Joseph: Neigh!

Coco screams and runs into the closet.

Coco: None of this would be happening if hunter missed Joseph in this chapter!

Joseph's head crashes through the closet door.

Joseph: Neigh!

Coco runs out of the house and makes a run for it.

Joseph then goes to the loony laboratory at Toontown central and had a spare booster shot with pony plasma in it. He puts it in the machine called the gas hassle machine, a device that sprays gas through the whole state. He activates it and pony plasma was spread all over Toontown U.S.A, Everyone was turned into ponies! Mario, Donkey Kong, Crash Bandicoot, Even mayor Flippy! However the only one who didn't get turned into a pony was Tiny Kong since she was hiding somewhere safe!

A few hours later in full moon, Joseph, Matthew, and Pinkie were on DK'S treehouse since it was the best place for full moon nights!

Pinkie pie: La-La-La-La-La!

Matthew: Neigh-Neigh-Neigh-Neigh-Neigh!

Joseph however was still depressed from being a pony, even when he got his revenge to give to everyone else.

Joseph: Neigh…..Neigh….Neigh-Neigh-Neigh-Neighhh

Tiny Kong came out of her house in her Pajamas and said-

Tiny Kong: Will you shut up?

She throws a boot heading towards Joseph

Joseph: Neigh-Neigh OOF!

CRASH! Joseph fell off the treehouse.

Pinkie Pie: La-La-La-La-La

Matthew: Neigh-Neigh-Neigh-Neigh-Neigh

Joseph: Neigh-Neigh-Neigh-Neigh-Neigh-Neigh-Neighhhh!

And all video game ponies didn't live happily ever after!

THE END

**This is probably the longest chapter I've ever done! Next chapter is for Valentine's Day! Stay Tooned!**


	12. Love stinks GET USED TO IT, NOOB!

**I know I'm REALLY late, but here's the Valentine's Day special of Joseph and Matthew!**

It was a love-is-in-the-air day in Toontown, and Joseph was going for a walk when he was seeing toons hugging, kissing, and giving flowers in the cul-de-sac. Joseph decided to go to Toontown central. But other people were doing the same thing there. Joseph tried every place! Donald's dock, Minnie's Melody land, Daisy's garden's, Donald's Dreamland, the Brrrgh, Chip and Dale's acorn acres and mini golf, even the cog headquarters! Joseph then tried to get some help from mayor flippy. But however, Princess celestia is HIS Valentine! **(Yes, I know Celestia died a few chapters ago, but some ponies brought her back to life! Now, onto the story)**

Joseph went home, and was really, really grumpy.

Matthew: What's wrong?

Joseph: VALENTINES EVERYWHERE!

Matthew: Oh, that.

Joseph: You know that too?

Matthew: Yeah, It's quite annoying. If only there was a way to stop all this!

Joseph: I know! We can put fake eviction notices on everyone's house door! They're going to panic and cry and then we fooled all of them!

Matthew: Sounds like a long shot. But it sounds funny!

Joseph: Let's do this thing!

The duo started working on it. Matthew was printing out fake eviction notices from wal-noob using Micronoob Word.

Matthew: And to think the author makes us on microsoft word, instead of micronoob word!

Joseph: Matthew, Micronoob doesn't exist in the real world!

Matthew: Oh.

Joseph: I will put this all over toontown.

Matthew: Okay, good luck.

Joseph ran all over toontown and put the fake eviction notices all over EVERY house during then night.

Joseph: I think I lost 5 pounds since chapter 8! – Is breathing –

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Everyone in Toontown except the duo were panicking because they thought they were getting evicted.

The Duo were hysterical laughing with the people yelling, and screaming at each other.

Matthew: Should we tell them?

As Matthew stopped laughing Joseph said-

Joseph: Nah, this chapter is almost over.

Matthew: But Joseph, We got to end this chapter otherwise this would be a sad and terrible ending for this chapter!

Joseph: NEVER!

Matthew: Joseph, Stick to the script!

Joseph: Fine.

The duo made a meeting at toon hall and EVERYONE was there!

Joseph: Um, Hey guys. There's something we got to tell you people.

Mayor Flippy: What?

Joseph: Uh… Nice shoes… Heh…Heh…

Mayor Flippy: Why, I suppose these shoes are nice!

Matthew was getting ready to crack up, he started shivering with guilt.

Princess Celestia: Is there something you would like to tell us Matthew? If it has to do with those notices, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Matthew: OKAY I ADMIT IT! THOSE NOTICES ARE A-

Joseph: Subliminal message! It's saying it's the end of the world!

Everyone screamed and panic!

Matthew: No it's not! It's a fake! – Matthew shows proof – See?

Everyone gasped then was ready to get the duo for what they've done.

Joseph: End of sequence then fade to later!

**LATER…**

It was the afternoon, and the duo were taped to a fence and everyone was throwing fruit at them!

Matthew: And then, the chapter ends with us-

Joseph: Stuck together in a torturing way!

Matthew: Better than what happened in chapter 5…

Joseph: I think I will have the feeling back by the next chapter!

Matthew: I wonder what will happen next.

And everyone but the duo lived happily ever after THE END

**I apologize for the huge delay. I've got school, Youtube, etc. I will try my best to put more nooby adventures sooner!**


	13. The Lock in of DOOM!

**Hey there people, time for another Nooby adventure. Now with more new characters! Once again, I apologize for the huge delay I did, I'm going to try to make it up to you.**

**Your pal – Joey A.K.A Joseph in river springs middle school **

**Enough with the mushy stuff! Let's do this! This was inspired by the diary of a wimpy kid scene in ugly truth. Special thanks to Jeff Kinney, And some scenes were inspired by some ed edd n eddy scenes! Thanks Antonucci!**

It was a very hot spring day in Toontown. And the Duo were at professor Pete's place since it was the only place in town that had air conditioning. The Duo were also tinkering with Pete's inventions.

Joseph: Nice robot jones action figure! What does it do?

Professor Pete: Don't pull the lightbulb brain out! That's an-

BOOOOOOOM!

Professor Pete: Explosive…

Pete's place collapsed but luckily they all got out in the nick of time.

Professor Pete: My lab! My beautiful lab!

Pete starting crying but Matthew had an idea to get the lab built again.

Matthew: Professor! I got an idea!

The duo went into mayor flippy's office and asked if they can have 100,000 and he responded-

Mayor flippy: Sure- Wait, NO! Why do you need 100,000!?

Professor Pete: I need my lab built since these two noobs destroyed it!

Mayor Flippy: I can't help you! This town has trouble with their budgets so banker bob took the liberty of setting the taxes to our bills up to 100 dollars.

Joseph: 100 DOLLARS!? ARE YOU AND BANKER BOB MAD?! WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE POOR!

Matthew: I think I have an idea! We can make a fundraiser to stop the trouble with the budgets!

Professor Pete then had an idea and went to his destroyed home to make his flyer for his idea.

Professor: I will ship all the flyers by tomorrow, I will even give some to those so called unicorns!

Matthew: They're called ponies, Pete. PONIES! And I've stopped becoming a bronie, since I didn't wanna be a clopper.

Joseph: What the heck is a clopper?

Matthew whispered it to Joseph here was his response-

Joseph: YUCK! IM GETTING OUT OF HERE!

Professor Pete: Hold the elevator Joseph.

Matthew: I will leave too! See ya!

They all left and Flippy was relived since him and – snicker – CELESTIA became ruling partners of Florida. Since the Valentine's Day disaster! After all, Flippy is mayor of Toontown, and Celestia is princess of equestria.

Flippy: Good thing they didn't find out, Right?

Celestia: They will after a few sentences in this chapter.

Flippy: Darn spoilers!

1 DAY LATER….

It was a nice day in toontown an-

Joseph: You already said that, narrator!

Oh, okay. The duo found a flyer on their door and it said

"We're having a lock-in at Toon hall this evening! Admission is five dollars, and all funds will go to the save-the-lab fundraiser!"

Joseph: We're going?

Matthew: Heck yeah!

Other people in Toontown saw it and decided to go! Funny Dingo, Fangs, Lilboy, Bumbleseed, Crash bandicoot, Coco bandicoot, Spyro, Diddy Kong, Dixie kong, and Tiny kong, Kiddie Kong, Tooty ( Tooty From Banjo Kazooie if you didn't know that.) And some new characters in this series too!

When the night came, everyone got in, but Joseph wasn't happy to see the work they saw. There was NOTHING! Besides the silly meter, and that was empty.

Joseph: This is lame! I'm outta here!

When Joseph was about to leave a huge lock was locking the exit.

Joseph: Darn Celestia and her telekinesis!

Apple Bloom: Maybe we can get our cutie marks by busting out guys!

Sweetie Belle: I don't know apple bloom, isn't that bad?

Joseph: Oh no… You guys came to the lock in too!?

The crusaders all nod making Joseph bang his head against the door 7 times.

Joseph: WHY…

BANG!

Joseph: MUST….

BANG!

Joseph: THIS…

BANG!

Joseph: ALWAYS….

BANG!

Joseph: HAPPEN…

BANG!

Joseph: TO…

BANG!

Joseph: ME!?

Joseph got dizzy and eventually tripped over the fry kids.

Yellow fry kid: Hey Joseph! How's it going?

Joseph: Fry kids? I thought that Ronald Mcdonald guy turned you guys down after "Scared Silly" on VHS.

Red/Angry fry kid: Yeah, but after that, we found you guys in Toon town, and helped you blow up Donkey kong's treehouse in chapter 5.

Matthew came in on the conversation and added-

Matthew: And made everyone nearly kill us?

Blue/Girl fry kid: Hey, it was every man and kid for him and herself!

Matthew: Good point.

Everyone was using their electronics, when the mayor said it was time for games, nobody heard them so celestia used her telekinesis AGAIN to confiscate the electronics.

Joseph: I'm REALLY starting to hate that ability.

Flippy: Okay guys! We're all going to play a game. It's called deep dark secrets! The point of the game is that you're supposed to tell a secret you've never told ANYONE before! We will start with fangs!

Fangs: Okay… Here's my deep dark secret. A month ago I'm the one who killed RebelTaxi and The guy who made "Animated atrocities" On youtube!

Princess Celestia: Interesting… Bumbleseed, You're next.

Matthew: I'd never thought I'd say this to my best friend Joseph, But… I CLOPPED ONCE!

Matthew started crying with shame.

Flippy: Cartoon time!

All the kids and teens started cheering since they were finally going to see something besides lame stuff.

Flippy: Our cartoon tonight is Kablam!

Joseph: Oh great k-KABLAM!?

As flippy was typing in youtube Joseph was telling flippy to put on something else.

Joseph: Flippy I have a history with this game! Im starting to see images! I'm seeing dark images of kids getting killed! Oh I'm reliving it flippy!

Flippy: But you LIKE 90's cartoons, Joseph!

Celestia was using her horn to click on a kablam video

Joseph: Listen to me leaders! LEADERS?

As the video was about to start Joseph broke down and screamed-

Joseph: IT'S 5TH GRADE ALLOVER AGAIN!

Joseph then started crying with tears since he remembered something terrible from his past that involved the show "Kablam!" Celestia exited out of the youtube window and then the crusaders hid under the mayor's desk and starting screaming with fright thinking "Kablam!" was a scary show and even crash bandicoot was screaming with fear. Flippy face palmed.

Princess celestia: Okay… Break time… I guess…

Everyone ran. Everyone except Matthew and the crusaders were eating under cover since there was a strict snack policy.

Sweetie belle: Whatcha guys doin?

Spyro: - munch munch – Secretly eating.

Matthew: But guys. It's only a matter of time until flippy and celestia find out!

Coco: Crash says He's got a great hiding spot for all of us!

Everyone but Matthew and the cutie mark crusaders went into the bathroom, locked the door, and tried to enjoy the snacks peacefully. But then someone was trying to shoe spank the door.

Lilboy: Who could that be?

Dixie Kong: I think they've found out!

Flippy: Open up the door, we know you're all in there!

Eventually Flippy got the door opened and confiscated the snacks.

Tiny Kong: There goes snack city.

A few hours later of lame party games and it was bed time.

Diddy was trying to sleep but he started to hear chewing where Matthew and the crusaders were sleeping.

He went and checked and found out Matthew was eating a box of cherry sour balls the fry kids had.

Diddy opened the rest of Matthew's and the crusader's sleeping bags and found a stash of the confiscated goodies.

Matthew: Diddy! Please don't tell anyon-

Diddy Kong: GUYS! WE HAVE SQUEALERS!

Everyone finally knew that Matthew and the cutie mark crusaders snitched on everyone while getting paid with the snacks.

Joseph: Why I'm gonna…

Then something hit Joseph's mind.

Joseph: We got to bust out of here!

Tooty: But that would be breaking the rules, meaning that the rubbish video game characters police would find me again!

Joseph: We don't need rules guys!

Joseph got the confiscated electronics and threw them to everyone.

Celestia and Flippy woke up and found out that the kids and teens were using their electronics.

Flippy: What is the meaning of this?!

Joseph: Get him!

Kiddy Kong ( With the strength even though he's a toddler ) Duct taped Flippy, Celestia, Matthew, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, And Scootaloo to the wall. There was SOOOO much that even Princess Celestia's telekinesis couldn't get the tape off the wall. Everyone made a bust for it and started having a HUGE party with food, music, ETC.

The party was very fun! Tiny chugged down a bottle of cherry snow cone syrup and that is NOT good for the little girl her age, There was a contest where the person who could break through the most strongest stuff would win and Spyro won thanks to his horns.

Everything was great! Until someone stopped the music. And guess who stopped it.

Spyro The Dragon: Flippy? How did you and the others get out!

Matthew: Thanks to our little orange mouse friend Ron, He does ANYTHING for a piece of fake cheese!

Ron: I love fake cheese!

Right when The leaders, the crusaders, and matthew were about to get the kids and teens, the adults came and were about to take everyone home. Even the mane 6 were there!

Joseph: What are you guys doing here?

Rarity: We were trying to call you people for over an hour. We got worried sick so we all decided to get over here and get our kids! And Rainbow Dash, Applejack and I's Sister.

Sweetie Belle: Thank

Scootaloo: The

Apple Bloom: Lord for having Rarity, Apple Jack, And Rainbow Dash here!

Everyone went home… Except Joseph since he didn't have any parents since the whole super smash bros thing back in chapter one. So Joseph and Matthew ran home and locked all the doors hoping the leaders won't attack. Then Professor Pete arrived and took the cash the mayor made.

Professor Pete: Thanks Flippy! This whole Lock-in thing worked well! I hope we will do more fundraisers in the future!

1 hour later, Flippy and Celestia were about to hit the sack until the sun came up. And both of them passed out on the floor. And everyone but them lived happily ever after! THE END.

**Holy Crapples! I did a huge delay for a month! I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY-**

**10 HOURS LATER…**

**REALLY, REALLY, Sorry. I promise that in the near future that I will pick up the paste on the chapters!**

**Matthew: Joseph! Hiding underneath our bunk bed isn't going to save us from harm's way when everyone eventually gets out of chunky's fazbear costume!**

**Joseph: Relax! I keep a couple months worth of stuff in case the citizens get furious! They'll forget about us in no time!**

**Coming soon! Toontown gets into chaos when Chunky Kong played too many horror games last night on- The day the town stood to the kong! Watch your back or have chunky kong stuff you into a freddy fazbear suit with the other people of toontown in there!**


	14. The Noobiest Thanksgiving EVER!

**Hey people, I apologize for the long, long, delay. I was a bit busy with a bunch of stuff, such as starting my freshman year of Highschool, Lost media, Youtube, Summer break, ETC. But here's the new chapter of Joseph and matthew! :DDDDD Also, the FNAF chapter sounded a bit cheesy, so I cancelled that. :D Here's the new chapter! :P**

It was a beautiful day in Toontown, And Matthew was making the turkey while Joseph was watching him right beside him.

Joseph: Is it ready yet?

Matthew: I just put it in the oven…

Joseph: How about now?

Matthew: No…

Joseph: Now?

Matthew: Joseph… Could you give me a break already? I need to finish this turkey…

Joseph: **I'll **finish the turkey. You go to equestria and do whatever you and ponies do there….

Matthew: Okay… Suit yourself.

Matthew left. Then Joseph opened the oven slowly, then put a lot of turkey blood into the turkey and put a little grease onto the turkey since after all Matthew **ALWAYS **makes turkey dry.

Joseph: Hehe, This will scare the crapples out of Matthew when he takes the first bite of the turkey. But first, I'm going to take that wishbone out.

Joseph tried to but his hand slipped off the turkey due to the grease then his head slammed onto a drawer then the glasses came out of the top drawer and fell on his head.

Joseph: Crapples.

Meanwhile, Matthew was in equestria talking to Fluttershy in her cottage. Matthew was trying to spread the word to ponies about thanksgiving since last year thanksgiving was a disaster because of the whole "Ponies visiting for one month" And the whole "Joseph hits celestia and Pinkie Pie with a baseball bat" Story.

Fluttershy: So... umm… What's the point of Thanksgiving?

Matthew: It's to remember the pilgrims discovering America and honoring their first meal. However it has evolved over the centuries. It's a time to be thankful for Food, Friends, Family, and life in general. Well… It was until people started to just care about the main course, It's wishbone, The macy's Thanksgiving parade, Thanksgiving football, And Black Friday shopping.

Fluttershy: What is the main course for Thanksgiving? I would really like to know.

Matthew: Uh… This might sound bad but… It's a turkey.

This made Fluttershy gasp. She started tearing up as well…

Fluttershy: W-Why turkeys? *Sniffle*

Matthew: Since Bradford wrote of how the colonists had hunted wild turkeys during the autumn of 1621 and since turkey is a uniquely American (and scrumptious) bird, it gained traction as the thanksgiving meal of choice for Americans after Lincoln declared Thanksgiving a national holiday in 1863.

Fluttershy started crying now knowing that **everyone** has been hunting down turkeys since 1621. Matthew started to feel guilty himself then realized that innocent turkeys have been dying for a while now. Matthew then buried his face in fluttershy's chest then starting crying with guilt as well.

Matthew: I'm Sorry! I now realize that **every **year young turkeys are dying, not living full lives. We must do something about this situation!

Fluttershy then stopped crying then had an idea then told Matthew all about her brilliant idea, Then Matthew started to agree with her idea. The day before Thanksgiving, Fluttershy and Matthew went to Mayor Flippy, and when they suggested their idea for the **ENTIRE** town **AND **equestria, Flippy then said-

Mayor Flippy: Wait, so you want to make it illegal to kill turkeys in toontown?!

Fluttershy: Yes, Mister Mayor Flippy.

Mayor Flippy: I don't know… I will have to ask my ruling partner slash girlfriend Princess celestia.

Fluttershy and Matthew: You both are dating now!?

Princess Celestia came up from Flippy's desk and said-

Princess Celestia: Most certainly Yes!

Matthew: Awkward… but lovely.

Princess Celestia: Indeed This town has a problem when it comes to turkeys. I think we **should** come up with a law that there will not be a single dead turkey within this town. We need to embrace the species, Not cook them for a meal we only have on one day and possible occasions…

Mayor Flippy: And that is final!

Princess luna came up from the desk as well and said –

Princess Luna: Yeah!

Mayor Flippy: Where did you come from?

Princess Luna: Teleportation.

Matthew: Are you sure?

Princess Luna used her royal canterlot earthquake voice and yelled out-

Princess Luna: I TELEPORTED! OKAY?!

Matthew was blown to the other side of the room like a sheet of paper in the wind.

Matthew: Ack! Understood! Understood!

The next day, there was a Toonhall meeting with **EVERYONE. **Well… Except Joseph that is, since he's still in bed sleeping… But it was broadcasted live, so he's able to watch it on TV. When he woke up, He watched the meeting and was wondering what's going on.

Joseph: Gee, I wonder why there's a Toonhall meeting on Thanksgiving…

Joseph thinks about it then comes up with something.

Joseph: Probably what's going to happen today…..

Joseph kept watching the live broadcast of the toonhall meeting when something Mayor Flippy said almost made him spit his cola out

Mayor Flippy: And our new law from now on is that killing turkeys are now illegal in toontown! And whoever has one cooked for thanksgiving should turn it in now!

Joseph was shocked. The turkey that's in his fridge in the kitchen was **ALREADY** cooked. He wanted to eat the turkey. So he made a fake one made of clay and dinosaur bones, and hid the original turkey under his bed. When he went to toonhall to turn in his decoy Celestia was surprised to see that the most mischievous person in town would turn in something he would've kept.

Joseph: Here ya go, Sweet cheeks!

Joseph turned in the decoy, kissed celestia on the cheek then walked away.

Princess Celestia: Awkward, But nice of him! I thought it would be a challenge for him to give the turkey but he was actually nice today!

Celestia threw the decoy into the burning pile of the other cooked turkeys.

5 minutes later, Joseph then realizes something he just did…

Joseph: Did I just call celestia sweet cheeks and kiss her?

Lanky Kong comes out of the blue and says-

Lanky Kong: Yes, You did.

Joseph: AUGH! *_SPIT* *SPUTTER* _PONY GERMS! YECK!

Joseph then runs home so he can clean his tongue from the Alicorn he just kissed. Eventually, Joseph did get home but it took him 5 minutes to clean his tongue but it was worth getting the pony molecules off of him. An hour later, Matthew comes home with an alternative turkey. Chocolate shell as the skin, Vanilla ice cream as the stuffing, Sour gummy worms as the meat, lollipops as the bones, and for the sauces were Caramel, Butterscotch, Chocolate syrup, And strawberry syrup.

Matthew: Joseph, I know you're a little pissed about the whole turkey law. But Mr. And Misses cake gave us a candy tur-

Matthew heard Joseph praying in his room.

Joseph: God, Thanks for not letting Celestia look closely into the decoy turkey, And thanks for the food, and friends, and other stuff! Now..… Rub a dub dub let's eat this grub!

Matthew: Joseph, Why do I hear chewing in there?

Joseph: Uh… *_Chew* _I'm just practicing for the candy turkey you got us! _*Munch*_

Matthew got suspicious so he busted the door opened to Joseph's room. He was shocked to see what Joseph was eating.

Matthew: *_Gasp!*_ JOSEPH!

Joseph: Uh… Want a leg?

_**Joseph and Matthew will be right back after this break! That's Right! I even put MY own commercials/Shorts/Parodies in here when it comes to Holiday specials/Occasional chapters!**_

_And now it's time for Stupid songs with Joseph, The part of the chapter where Joseph comes out and sings….A stupid song. So without further adieu, Stupid songs with Joseph. This song will be a parody of the water buffalo song. Kudos to big idea productions._

_Joseph: The Earth pony song!_

_*Music starts playing*_

_Joseph: Every Pony knows earth ponies are slow!_

_Jack was fast but mac was slow,_

_But now today, Jack is slow,_

_Cuz' every pony knows earth ponies are sloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!_

_One day, Apple Bloom got a jar,_

_Got her head stuck in that jar,_

_Molecules of grape jam on the floor_

_Cuz Every pony- _

_Rarity: __Stop it, stop __Stop right this instant! What do you think you're doing? You can't say earth ponies are slow. When every earth pony is not slow! We're going to get nasty letters saying "Earth ponies are not slow! And, How do YOU know earth ponies are slow?!" And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so, Just stop being so STUPID!_

_Rarity then leaves the stage._

_This has been stupid songs with Joseph. Tune in next time to hear Joseph sing…._

_Joseph: Everypony knows alicorns are idiots! They like to show off like big fat idiots! When-_

_Rarity comes back running trying to get Joseph for being stupid again._

_Rarity: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_**And Now, Back to Joseph and Matthew!**_

Joseph: That was an awkward stupid song. Anyways…Want a leg?

Matthew: No! Cooked turkeys are illegal here! You gotta hide that somewhere!

Joseph: Why?

Matthew: Because when this new law started, Toon resistance starting doing daily checks in EVERY house in Toontown to make sure nobody has a Killed, or cooked turkey!

Joseph: Relax, I'm sure Toon resistance is only 3 blocks away! By then, the turkey will be finished!

Matthew: Actually, They're next door.

Joseph: Wanna panic now in a scary movie way?

Matthew: Yeah, sure.

Joseph and Matthew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Matthew: I'll hide the turkey! You stall the resistance!

The resistance knocks on the door.

Joseph: Just a minute!

Matthew: Oh god, Where to put this? Where to put this?

Matthew tries the cabnets, but the resistance is bound to look in there.

Matthew: No… Not a good spot… hmm…

Joseph opens the door then Matthew runs into the bathroom to hide.

Joseph: Oh Hey, resistance people! How are you doing this evening?

Toon resistance #1: Stand aside kid, We got some searching to do.

Joseph: Wait! Wait! Uh… Want some advice from me?

Toon resistance #1: Um… Sure… Okay…

Matthew looks everywhere in the bathroom, His only choice was the toilet so he threw the real turkey into the toilet, then started using a plunger…. Joseph was still trying to stall the resistance.

Joseph: MLP, and Five nights at Freddy's is overrated. If two dingles make a dangle then there's a sausage in your custard. CONSUMERISM IS A SCAM!

Toon resistance #2: Kid. Let us in. My brain is rotting because of your stupidity.

Joseph: Well what do you expect? I sing stupid songs for a living. Didn't you just hear the earth pony song I just sang a page or two ago? And readers who are reading this, Yes it was a page or two ago because this is written on Microsoft word.

The toon resistance had enough. They shoved Joseph out of the way and into the bathroom. Then knocked on the door due to it being locked.

Toon resistance #1: This is Toon resistance! Come out of the bathroom so we can inspect it!

Matthew came out after he flushed the last of the turkey into the toilet.

Matthew: Feel free to look in there because there ain't no turkey in there!

The toon resistance looked EVERYWHERE in the bathroom. But there was no turkey what so ever.

Toon resistance #2: They're clean. Good day men.

Then the toon resistance left.

Joseph: Wow, Matthew! You flushed the entire turkey in there?!

Matthew: Yep. And it was all because you had the leg from earlier.

Joseph: Thank god for that.

Matthew: Wanna eat the dessert turkey then go black Friday shopping?

Joseph: Sure!

Joseph and Matthew made the table, Prayed at the table, ate the dessert turkey, Then went black Friday shopping. Little did they know the turkey they flushed down there was clogging up the ENTIRE septic system of toontown. So every flush somebody in toontown does backs up the pipe leading to the septic system. It was only a matter of time until the pipe exploded. Meanwhile, Joseph and Matthew were in the back of a super target getting ready to open for Black Friday, They snuck in the back, Got their shopping cart, then started getting the items before the store even opened… By the time they got to the register, The store was opened.

Cashier: Geez, You guys are quicker than sonic or rainbow dash combined! That'll be one dollar!

Joseph gave the cashier the money and said: Quick shopping, Delicous Desert turkey, I'd must say Matthew my man, We are living it up!

Matthew: Yeah! This is the best Thanksgiving eve-

All of a sudden, A huge rumbling happened! Then green sludge was bursting out from the floors, The streets, The buildings, and even the canterlot! Every single pipe that lead to the Toontown septic system exploded! Everyone and Everything was covered in sludge!

Rainbow Dash: That….Was...SOOOO COOOOOOL!

Twilight sparkle gave Rainbow dash a concerned look.

Rainbow Dash: I mean… That was terrible!

Joseph and Matthew went over to where Funny Dingo and his friends were…

Joseph: So…. What did you think about that explosion, huh?

Funny Dingo: Terrible. The black Friday shopping is ruined!

Fangs: But the explosion was kinda like fireworks, and fireworks are cool!

All of a sudden, A turkey flew out of the pipes and landed right on the sidewalk. Everyone looked at it… Then looked at Joseph and Matthew with angry looks.

Shining armor: Face it you two, It's pretty obvious to see who was the one who put that turkey down the drain.

Joseph: That could be ANYONES turkey!

Derpy: I see written stuff on the meaty thing!

Everyone looked closely and the "Written stuff" Said "If lost return to Joseph Santiago and Matthew Garavano. No reward"

Everyone then looked back at Joseph and Matthew with even more angrier faces.

Princess Cadence: You guys are in BIG trouble now!

Joseph: There's only one thing to do! And it will be the most epic thing I've ever done in this dog eat dog story!

Matthew: Really? What?!

Joseph: IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!

Joseph and Matthew started running, But sweetie belle used her magic to catch him.

Sweetie Belle: I got him! I got him!

Joseph: This is it! Matthew, before we get tortured to the max… I just want to say that I loved Rainbow dash!

Rainbow Dash: WHAT?!

Matthew: I knew you were a bronie this whole story since chapter one!

Joseph: I was just kidding! I was just trying to make a dramatic scene with a love revealed punchline joke.

Rainbow Dash: Not cool…

Matthew: That's Just plain cruel.

Joseph and Matthew were 5 seconds away from torture.

Matthew: Oh man! This is it!

Just as Joseph and Matthew were about to face torture… Some people started admitting something…

Brendon small (From home movies): I had some turkey…

Agent 9: Me too!

Lilboy: Me three

Then Mayor flippy admitted something to Fluttershy.

Mayor Flippy: We have a confession to make.

Fluttershy: What?

Mayor flippy: We made this petition to get rid of the whole cooked turkey is illegal thing behind your back.

Everyone started to nod. Even the 4 princesses (Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and twilight) Did, and they're vegetarians!

Fluttershy couldn't believe her eyes. She was about to let the tiger out of her like she did at the grand galloping gala once… but instead… She fainted like she did with Luna once…

Big mac: Ah'll go take her home.

Big mac then dragged fluttershy to her cottage.

Joseph: I smell shipping! Fluttermac!

Matthew: You really think a relationship with a yellow Pegasus and a red earth pony is going to work? I'd Perfer Big mac and Miss Cheerilee shipping.

Joseph gave Matthew a face palm look then said-

Joseph: Get out….NOW!

Matthew started walking away.

Coco bandicoot: Well… It's the end of the chapter and there is over 2500 words on this chapter….

Clank: Great! Now we all have to say something to the readers and this chapter can finally be over and done with.

Joseph: Matthew. Get back here.

Matthew started coming back.

Matthew: Oh yeah… The greeting… I forgot..

Joseph: The sludge must've gotten to your smart head of yours.

Matthew: Why, Thank you for the com-

Joseph: Less talky! More greety!

Everyone in toontown AND Equestria: Happy Thanksgiving from Joeyiscool0518!

And everyone except Fluttershy lived happily ever aft-

Joseph: Hey Matthew, Have you tried the turkey we made yet?

Matthew: No… But now that you mention it… I think I'll try it.

Matthew took a bite into a part of the turkey where it wasn't covered In sludge. When he did, Blood squirted out of the turkey.

Matthew: Augh! Turkey blood!

Joseph: Hahahahahahahahaha! Gotcha!

*Ahem* As I was saying,

And everyone except Fluttershy lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Remember when Joseph and Matthew blew up DK'S treehouse? Or the time Joseph transformed into a pony? Doing nooby adventures and making new friends and enemies is all in a day's fun for Joseph and Matthew as you just read in… "The Noobiest Thanksgiving EVER!" Keep reading! There's another Nooby adventure coming soon!**


	15. NES MAN!

**Greetings everyone! I came up with this alter ego for Joseph a few months ago, and I thought I'd finally make a chapter for his Alter ego. Anyways, here's ….**

**N.E.S MAN! Also, Teamo supremo is owned by Disney. And Ron is an OC in Toontown owned by TheMonkeyman on TTC forums and Youtube.**

It was a Saturday afternoon in Toontown, And Joseph was sitting in front of the TV screen watching a "Teamo Supremo has returno" marathon on ABC kids which also came back. Matthew comes in looking at the TV then sighs.

Joseph: What?

Matthew: How can you enjoy this cartoon?

Joseph: It's awesome!

Matthew: Oh give me a break, this is basically a Power puff girls clone.

Joseph: Did the power puff girls have gadgets? Did they? Nope. I don't think so.

Matthew just face palmed then changed the channel to discovery family's "My little pony friendship is magic," which made Joseph spring into action. Joseph Ninja jumped backwards, took the remote, And Then put it back on Disney's Teamo supremo.

Joseph: Teamooooo Supremooooo! Buhza! Chika! Whupa!

Matthew: Why do I even bother?

Joseph: Because you're sick and tired of hearing the theme song over and over and over every time you are here?

Matthew: Pretty much. But Joseph… You gotta stop watching this junk. Otherwise, you'll end up impersonating their stunts they do in this show!

Joseph: That won't be so bad! It's fun to impersonate things in this series!

Matthew: I highly doubt you can lift up a tower like Captain Crandall did on the series finale.

Joseph: Haven't you heard of weight lifting, Or chemical X? Or even telekinetic magic like those infernal ponies?

Matthew: Joseph. Unless they're ponies or the Power puff girls… Super heroes are dumb.

Matthew left the house then headed over to the Crystal Empire to chat with Princess Cadence and Shining armor.

Joseph sprang into action then started talking to himself.

Joseph: Little did 4 eyes know that Mild manner Joseph is secretly known as….

Joseph went into his closet where he started putting on N.E.S accessories such as the power glove on one of his hands, The power pad as a cape, The Nintendo Zapper as a backup in case of more enemies, And other N.E.S accessories.

Joseph: N.E.S MAN!

Joseph… I mean "N.E.S man" Started to "Sense" something.

N.E.S man: Gazooks! It seems like my assistant/Four eyed friend "Brony Boy" is going to see those beasts, "Ponies of peril!" I must go to their lair and save Brony boy!

And so Joseph- I mean N.E.S man… Went to the crystal empire to "Save" Matthew. Meanwhile, Matthew was at the Crystal Empire, Well… You know… Chatting with P.C and S.A. It seems like it was about Joseph.

Matthew: If he keeps watching Teamo supremo, I'm afraid he's going to impersonate the stunts the characters do on that show!

Shining armor: Well… It's only been 2 days since he first watched the series. Maybe there's still time!

Matthew: I don't know… Before we teleported back in chapter one, Joseph's dad had a lot of comic books in his attic. And I mean A LOT. Heck, I bet the first issue of Superman is in there right now!

Princess Cadence: Joseph could've forgotten about the comics and focused more on everyone since he is a big fan on fictional 3 and 2 dimensional characters you call "Video game characters"

Matthew: Oh yeah… I fo-

_*CRASH!*_

N.E.S man: EVIL NOOBS BEWARE! N.E.S MAN IS HERE!

It appears that N.E.S man crashed through a nearby window at the crystal empire. He kicked through the window and landed right on Princess Cadence's back.

N.E.S man: N is for Nintendo! E is for Entertainment! S is for System! What does that spell? N.E.S MAN!

Shining armor used his telekinesis and lifted Joseph off of Cadence.

Shining armor: Sweet Celestia, Kid! You landed on the princess of love who's going to have a kid in a few months!

Princess Cadence: Don't worry Honey, The baby isn't developed yet which means I can still take damage.

Matthew: That's a relief. Joseph, Get rid of the costume.

N.E.S man: Joseph? Who's Joseph? I am… N.E.S MAN!

Princess Cadence: Joseph. We mean it. Please ditch the costume.

N.E.S man: I do not know any "Joseph" But I do know this guy named "N.E.S man" Who is me!

Shining armor: I'd thought I'd never have to say this, GUARDS!

N.E.S man: Timbering timber! The Ponies of Peril have gotten their special forces!

The guards started to use their magic and drag N.E.S man over to them!

N.E.S man: Our hero reaches for his other backup besides his trusty zapper!

N.E.S man grabs his "Crime stopping controller" then hits the guards with it causing the guards to lose focus with their magic releasing N.E.S man. N.E.S man sensed something else.

N.E.S man: Great Globs of Grape Jam! I sense that the comic con has joined forces with E.3 making the first annual "Crossover con" Today!

Matthew (To self): Well, it's about time they teamed up.

N.E.S man: I sense something will happen at the crossover con! Danger! Kalypso! Oh noes! I must go!

Shining armor: Joseph- I mean N.E.S man! Wait! You could hurt yourself!

N.E.S man: I must do what I need to do.

N.E.S man leaped out of the crystal empire, heading towards the crossover con.

Princess Cadence: What are we going to do?! Joseph is going to hurt himself and other people!

Matthew: There's only one crew who could save Joseph now… And that crew is the DK crew.

Princess Cadence: The DK crew?

Matthew: Yeah. Joseph's favorite franchise is the Donkey Kong Country series.

Princess Cadence: Well what are we waiting for? Hope on!

Cadence spread her wings. Signaling Matthew that she is offering to let him ride on her.

Matthew: Wait… Aren't you… You know… Pregnant?

Princess Cadence: Not quite yet. I'm still able to fly, And to do some action.

Matthew: Okay then…

Shining armor: I'll teleport to the island.

Matthew: Wait… Isn't cadence an Alicorn? She could teleport as well…

Shining armor: She can't. The magic could affect the developing baby inside her.

Matthew: Oh… Well… Flying is good as well… TO KONGO BONGO!

And so, Cadence and Matthew flew while Shining armor teleported over there in a jiff.

Matthew (in mind while flying on cadence): Hehe! I can't believe I get to do this! It's everyone's dream! Now I know how spike felt when he rode on cadence that one time to save I believe the crystal empire!

And so, eventually Matthew and Cadence arrived at the island. They went to Donkey Kong's newly built Treehouse **(Don't forget, the old one was destroyed back in chapter 5 during the 20****th**** anniversary!)**

And it seems like the DK crew (DK, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, and chunky Kong) were already expecting them since Shining armor told them they were going to arrive.

Diddy Kong: So, What brings you guys to Kongo Bongo.

Matthew: You gotta help my friend, Joseph.

Chunky Kong: What's wrong with him?

Shining armor: See, Joseph has this crazy idea where he could be a super hero!

Donkey Kong: Well why not? It's a noble ambition and Joseph is sometimes a noble kid, despite the disasters he caused.

Matthew: Right now as we speak, He's trying to fight crime with the Power glove, An N.E.S controller, and a Nintendo zapper!

Funky Kong overheard the chat so he came into the tree house and said –

Funky Kong: Totally bananas, But the dude is still sometimes noble! Despite using N.E.S things that don't even work… Except for the controller… And maybe the zapper.

Matthew: I don't know what to do. I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself.

Tiny stood on a stool, Put her hand on Matthew's shoulder and said-

Tiny Kong: Don't worry, Matthew. We'll find Joseph and bring him home safe and sound.

Dixie Kong: And Candy, Cranky and I are coming to help too!

Said Dixie as Her, Candy, And Cranky Kong entered the tree house.

Candy Kong: So where is Joseph currently "Fighting crime" At?

Princess Cadence: He mentioned something about the Crossover con and somebody named "Kalypso"

Tiny Kong: OH NO! NOT HER!

Shining Armor: What's wrong with Kalypso?

Tiny Kong: She's part of the Kremlings. She has these very sharp claws that can pop a beach ball! We've been bad blood ever since Barrel blast. But since I turned back into a little girl since the Pony incident, we've ignored each other now… which is good!

Princess Cadence: We should get to the area right away. Who knows what this "Kalypso" Lady is going to do! Also…Tiny.

Tiny Kong: Yes your majesty?

Princess Cadence: Since you gave us some information about Kalypso…Want a ride?

Cadence spread out her wings. Tiny Kong instantly went onto Cadence.

Princess Cadence: Hang on tight!

Cadence and Tiny flew out of the treehouse on their way to the Crossover con, Everyone else teleported thanks to Shining armor's teleportation spell.

**Meanwhile…**

Somewhere at the Crossover con, Kalypso was on a nearby tower, She has an guitar used for heavy metal which is hooked up to a special speaker device she wears on her chest that allows the guitar to emit sonic waves when played. At the crossover con, There was an opening ceremony hosted by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Mayor Flippy, and Flippy's assistant, Ron.

Kalypso: Soon, I'll destroy all those so call music lovers! Hahahahahahahaha!

Kalypso took out a little folded piece of paper and said-

Kalypso: I guess I won't be needing you anymore!

Kalypso took the folded piece of paper then threw it off the tower uncaringly.

Jos-I mean N.E.S man was on the lookout for Kalypso when something landed on his head.

N.E.S man: A folded piece of paper? Might as well read it…

N.E.S man looked at the cover which said _"Kalypso's Top secret Low key revenge plan"_

N.E.S man: Interesting…

N.E.S man looked inside of it and it said

"_Plan – My __primary weapon is my guitar used for heavy metal, which is hooked up to a special speaker device I'm wearing on his chest that allows my guitar to emit sonic waves when played. I planned to hook this device up to a satellite dish and use it to transmit a huge sonic wave that would destroy the state's convention."_

N.E.S man gasped at the plan. He noticed innocent people and ponies were there such as The elements of harmony (Or the Mane 6 to be a little more specific…) the super smashers from super smash bros, The cutie mark crusaders, And other friends of N.E.S man were there. He couldn't fly so he had to climb up to the tower Kalypso was on before she destroyed the Crossover convention so he started climbing.

**Meanwhile…**

Somewhere else at the Crossover con opening, The Kongs, Matthew, Cadence, And Shining armor, were looking for Joseph.

Matthew: You see Joseph any place?

Diddy: No..I uh-

Matthew: Blast it! Where is he?!

Shining armor: Probably out looking for Kalypso.

Tiny Kong: Be patient, Matthew. We should all be working together on this case.

**Meanwhile…**

Kalypso finally hooked up the special speaker to the satellite dish on the tower. Just as Celestia, Luna, Mayor Flippy, and his assistant Ron were about to cut the ribbon to open the First annual crossover convention, Kalypso was ready to play the guitar. N.E.S man noticed he was too late and shouted-

N.E.S man: NOOOOOO!

Kalypso swooshed her fingers on the first guitar strings transmitting a sonic wave more powerful than a double sonic rainboom. The sonic wave affected the building which is supposed to be the convention. The entire building razed to the ground which ended up having huge cloud of smoke. Everyone started making a run for it. Well…Except for the Kongs, Cadence, Shining armor, And Matthew. Celestia, Luna, Mayor Flippy, and Ron were still there too.

Chunky Kong: I see Kalypso on the tower!

Everyone teleported to the tower… (Well, except cadence. She flew up there. :D)

Just as Kalypso was laughing in victory….

Donkey Kong: Song's over, Kalypso.

Kalypso: Oh, It's so nice to see you Kongs, and your little pony friends too, and that little human friend too.

Princess Luna: I suggest thou shall surrender or thou shall suffer much bigger consequences!

Kalypso: Like what? Being banished to the moon for 1000 years like you did? I don't think so.

Princess Celestia: Thou shall **NOT **make fun of my little sister Luna!

Kalypso: Whatever, Sunbutt.

That name "Sunbutt" Made Celestia more pissed off than ever. Her horn was charging up like crazy, Then everyone started backing away from Celestia. Just as she was about to shoot her magic at Kalypso, Kalypso swooshed her fingers on the guitar strings AGAIN, Causing a sonic wave to blow everyone off the tower except her. That's when N.E.S man finally got up to the tower.

N.E.S man: N.E.S MAN HAS ARRIVED!

Kalypso started laughing like crazy at N.E.S man.

Kalypso: What are you supposed to be? Some Idiot wearing N.E.S accessories?

N.E.S man: Nope. I am N.E.S MAN!

N.E.S man took out his "Crime stopping controller, Swung it like a rope, Lassoed the guitar out of Kalypso's hand, Then started playing the guitar like crazy causing the most powerful sonic wave in the universe which blew Kalypso off the tower all the way back to Kongo Bongo. The equipment Kalypso used blew up due to power overload, Then the tower started to collapse. Before N.E.S man fell, He took off his costume and went back to Mild mannered Joseph.

Joseph: Ah! It's great to be back!

Then the tower collapsed. Joseph was going to fall to his doom.

Joseph: Oh god!

Princess Celestia took action. She flew up to where Joseph was falling then caught him with her forehooves so it looked like Celestia was cradling him to sleep.

Joseph: This looks awkward… But thanks!

When Celestia and Joseph got to the ground, Matthew ran to Joseph and hugged him tight.

Matthew: Joseph! I was so worried!

Joseph: Too tight! Too tight!

Matthew then let go of Joseph.

Matthew: Whoops. Sorry.

Joseph: Anyways, You have nothing to worry about now. Kalypso got blown back to Kongo Bongo, And I got all that Super hero stuff OUT of my system.

Dixie Kong: It's just too bad that Kalypso ruined the convention for everyone.

Ron: Yeah, I really wanted to cut the ribbon.

Joseph: There's always **NEXT** year when it's rebuilt.

Ron: Oh yeah…

Everyone went home. Well… Except Joseph… He stayed and gave out a whistle signal. Then the cutie mark crusaders came out with a cardboard cutout of buildings.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: Cutie mark crusaders Background swappers! Yay!

Joseph put back on his costume and said-

N.E.S man: Silly citizens. Haven't they heard of RETURNS?

N.E.S man got out his trusty "Giant Crime stopping controller" (Which is a giant version of his crime stopping controller) and started swinging it around. But then he got wrapped around the wire and the end of the controller got tied to a piece of the tower that was kinda high. In other words, N.E.S man was stuck 50 inches away from the ground.

N.E.S man: Uh… little help?

And Everyone except Kalypso lived happily ever after.

N.E.S man: Help?

**Whew! What a chapter! The Kongs made a huge return, Celestia does some action, And other stuff too!**

N.E.S man: Look at me! Look at me! Look at me!

**Haven't really decided what to make for a chapter yet. But there will be one soon!**

Apple Jack: Ah'll come help you, Sugar cube.

**Well… Since it is December… A Christmas special chapter! :D**

Apple Jack comes then bucks the piece of the tower N.E.S man is stuck to. Then N.E.S man is unwrapped from the wire from the controller.

N.E.S man: Oh dear…

N.E.S man falls to the ground that had pieces from the damage from the tower and the convention.

N.E.S man: Ouch.

THE END

**Until next time, Joeyiscool0518, Signing off!**


	16. Christmas in Kongo Bongo

**Merry late Christmas everyone! This 2002 commercial from Nickelodeon called "We wish you a merry Nickmas" Gave me an inspiration! Same thing goes with "Christmas who" :O Anyways this chapter is going to focus a little more on the Kongs than the other video game characters this chapter. Here's chapter 16, Christmas in Kongo Bongo. But first, here's how the Nickmas song goes-**

**Joseph: You can sing that at the end! We got a chapter to do!**

**Oh, right. Sorry! *Ahem***

It was a beautiful snowy day in Kongo Bongo. Tiny Kong was talking a walk around the island, and noticed something lit up in Joseph and Matthew's hut with Matthew inside the hut.** (Yes they do have a hut. They use it in occasional chapters this is the first time its mentioned tbh.)**

Tiny Kong: Oh no! Joseph and Matthew's hut is on fire! I gotta save them!

Tiny Kong took out a bucket and filled it up with the salt water by the beach on the island.

While Matthew was gazing upon the Christmas tree, Tiny Kong broke in and poured the water everywhere. After she did that she noticed there wasn't a fire. And Matthew was pretty mad at Tiny.

Tiny Kong: So I guess there wasn't any fire?

Matthew: What in Celestia is the matter with you, Tiny? Haven't you seen a Christmas tree before!?

Tiny Kong: Christmas? What's Christmas?

Matthew: Wait, You haven't heard of Christmas!?

Tiny Kong: No… Is she your girlfriend who's a pony in Equestria?

Matthew: No. I think we need to have a little chat about Christmas.

Tiny Kong: Okie Dokie, This "Christmas" sounds pretty interesting.

And so, Matthew told Tiny Kong the tale "Santa Claus is coming to Town" He said everything from how the Reindeers could fly to how winter warlock became good. But best of all, He told her the one they called "Santa Claus."

The next day, Tiny Kong gathered up all the Kongs to DK's treehouse to tell them all about Christmas.

Tiny Kong: And the couple would kiss each other under the mistletoe!

Bluster: Yawn.

Tiny Kong: But the best part is, you can write a letter to this magical guy named Santa Claus, and tell him what you want for Christmas, and when he comes, he brings it to you!

Chunky Kong: Just like a fairy!

Cranky Kong: I don't know about you young ones, but a guy who gives out free stuff is a friend of mine!

Tiny Kong (while giving cranky paper and pencil): That's a spirit cranky! Here! You can get started on your letter!

Bluster: I can't believe people worship some Jolly fat man who breaks into your house and give you stuff.

Chunky Kong: Like a fairy!

Tiny Kong: Okay! Who's next?

Chunky Kong(While waving his hand in the air): Oh! Oh! Me! Me!

Tiny Kong gives chunky some paper.

Chunky Kong: There's no words on this paper.

Tiny Kong then gets out a pencil.

Tiny Kong: Not yet!

Chunky Kong: Yipeee! Led on a stick!

Everyone else got their paper and pencil, well… Except for Joseph that was.

Tiny Kong: C'mon Joseph! You should get started on your list!

Joseph: Tiny, There's no way I'm making a list for someone who you and Matthew believe in.

Tiny Kong: But don't you believe in Santa?

Joseph: I wish I could but there's this one wish he never gives me for Christmas.

Tiny Kong: What is that?

Joseph: It's-

SNAP!

Chunky Kong: Tiny, I broke my Led on a stick! Can I get another one?

Tiny Kong: It's a pencil, Chunky. And Sure!

Tiny Kong gives Chunky a pencil and wanted Joseph to continue what he was about say.

Tiny Kong: Okay Jo-

SNAP!

Tiny Kong: -seph…

Chunky Kong: Uh… Tiny…

Tiny Kong then gives Chunky another pencil.

Chunky Kong: Thanks.

Chunky goes back to a table and wrote on the paper with the pencil forcefully. Eventually, The table broke due to his strength from his writing.

Chunky Kong: Oh darn it! Not again!

Tiny Kong: Here Chunky, let me show you how you write a letter to Santa.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_What do I want for Christmas you may ask?_

_All I want is for you to bring Christmas here to Kongo Bongo. That is my wish._

_-Tiny Kong_

Tiny Kong finished her letter and put it in an envelope.

Half an hour later outside of DK's treehouse, Tiny was with Kiddy telling about a mechanism Cranky Kong made a half hour ago.

Tiny Kong: Kiddy, Cranky made this little shooting mechanism to shoot letters straight to Santa's workshop at the North Pole. The hopes of everyone rests on the success on its maiden voyage. Fire in the hole!

As Kiddy was cheering for Santa, Tiny Kong put her letter into the shooting mechanism and it shot straight out of the island.

Kiddy gave tiny a shrug trying to say "Where's Santa?" Tiny understood was he was saying.

Tiny Kong: He doesn't come until Christmas Eve at late night.

Bluster then came with his letter with happiness in his face. That's something you never see from him unless Candy Kong wanted to date him which will never happen in a million years.

Bluster: Okay Tiny, My dema- I mean letter, is ready to go.

Tiny Kong: Good, Bluster. Whatcha wish for?

Bluster: A puppy.

Tiny Kong developed a grin on her face because she couldn't believe what Bluster just said.

Tiny Kong: Really?

Bluster: Made out of gold!

Tiny Kong's grin faded since it was another Greedy wish Bluster would've wished for. She put his letter into the mechanism and it shot straight out of the Island as well.

Chunky then came with his letter.

Chunky Kong: Here you go, Tiny.

Tiny Kong: What did you wish for, Chunky?

Chunky Kong: A box of led on sticks.

Tiny Kong: You mean pencils?

Chunky Kong: Yeah, that.

The other Kongs put their lists in the mechanism as well, they're the wishes you'd normally except from certain Kongs. For example, Funky Kong wished for a new surfboard which was pretty obvious, Candy Kong wished for some perfume, Lanky wished for a joke book, The list goes on. As the last letter was shot out of the island, Joseph came with no letter.

Tiny Kong: Great Joseph! You're finished! What's your wish?

Joseph: My "Wish" is that everyone needs to stop believing in all this Santa crap!

Tiny Kong just ignored what Joseph just said.

Tiny Kong: Okay everyone! We got to do a lot now that we summoned Santa Claus! We must prepare ourselves for his arrival!

All the Kongs and Matthew prepared for Santa's arrival while singing a cheesy Christmas song. The palm trees were decorated since they couldn't find a pine tree, Candy Kong made Coconut cream pies instead of cookies for Santa, When the Kremlings heard about Santa, they decided to get together with the Kongs, even if it is just for one day. The Kongs were surprised that all the Kremlings and Crocodiles including King. Krool would actually be nice to the Kongs. Then again… Christmas was the time for getting together and for forgiveness, Joseph couldn't believe what he was seeing. This pissed him off a little bit, but he shook it off and went back to his hut.

3 days later, it was Christmas Eve! It was night time and everyone was ready for Santa's arrival. Everyone's letter to Santa was sent… Well… Everyone's except-

Tiny Kong: *Gasp!* Joseph hasn't sent his letter yet!

Tiny rushed over to Joseph and Matthew's hut to see that Joseph was looking at a picture of a lady and a man.

Tiny Kong: Who are those people in that picture?

Joseph: My parents.

Tiny Kong: You have Parents?

Joseph: Had parents. I can barely remember them.

Tiny Kong: Why? It's easy to remember your parents.

Joseph: They died when I was only a few months old? Okay!?

Tiny Kong felt bad for Joseph. Then she decided to ask him something that would change both of them forever.

Tiny Kong: Have you wished to have parents for Christmas?

When Tiny Kong asked that question to Joseph, he started sobbing.

Joseph: Yes! Yes I have! But it's never came true! That's why I don't believe in Santa!

Tiny felt even worse for Joseph. But she remembered about Matthew. She started to wonder about Matthew's parents.

Tiny Kong: Well… Didn't your friend's parents die early too?

Joseph: No. Matthew's parents were always there for him. They loved him very much.

Tiny Kong: Well… If you want… It's not too late to send a letter to Santa.

Joseph: How many times to I have to tell you? I DON'T BELIEVE IN SANTA CLAUS!

Tiny Kong: C'mon! When Santa comes, maybe he could adopt you as a legal guardian! Just believe in yourself, Joseph.

Joseph: Tiny… Just get out. I don't believe in Santa and I never will!

Tiny Kong couldn't think of anything else to help Joseph. She just left him to be in peace.

It was Eleven O'clock at night, Joseph decided it was time to go to bed. He slept on the couch and was sleeping in peace… Well… At least until everyone else on the island started to sing Christmas carols in front of the Christmas Palm tree.

Tiny Kong: C'mon everybody! Let's sing 'til Santa gets here!

Everyone on the island sang nonstop! A few hours later, at 2 in the morning people started wondering where the heck Santa was. Everyone started to look at Tiny since she was the one who told everyone about Santa.

Tiny Kong: Uh… He should be here any minute!

Tiny Kong tried to stall the crowd by singing another Christmas carol. But everyone got pissed at Tiny Kong for making them waste their time Making, Baking, and preparing for Santa's arrival. But now that Santa isn't here yet, they all left pissed off at Tiny. Matthew went back to his hut confused why Santa isn't here yet. Joseph woke up wondering what the commotion is about. He went outside and noticed Tiny was now the only one by the decorated palm tree. He decided to walk over to the palm tree.

Joseph: So? Where's your precious Santa Claus?

Tiny Kong: He's coming. I know it!

Joseph: He's not coming.

Tiny Kong: H-H-He is coming!

Tiny cracked up and started to tear up thinking Santa isn't going to come. Tiny then gave a card to Joseph.

Tiny Kong: I still want you to have this. Everyone on the island made this for you so you wouldn't feel left out when... Santa came!

Tiny started to cry. She ran to the tallest Palm tree on the island and climbed up top. And when she got to the top, she sat there and stayed there and waited for Santa. And all of a sudden, a mighty snow storm occurred. Tiny didn't care. She sat there and waited for Santa not caring she was going to freeze to death.

Joseph was surprised that everyone made him a card. He never received a gift in his life.

Joseph: Everyone made me a card?

Joseph then started to have doubt.

Joseph: Pfff. It's probably just says "Merry Christmas" Or "Seasons greeting" Or…even a crappy drawing of Santa.

Joseph opened the card then noticed a little long paragraph on the card.

_Joseph,_

_You may not have parents, but you still have us._

_Being lonely is indeed dreadful._

_You didn't deserve to have no parents._

_We love you very much for who you and just the way you are._

_-The Kongs and the Kremlings._

Joseph started to tear up. It was the best gift he ever received.

Joseph felt like a big, Jack-**CENSORED **he felt really bad for tiny. He had the most brilliant idea, But It involved a lot of work and stuff that he hated. He went to the place he would never go to in a million years… The Canterlot. He marched over to Celestia's palace without giving a crap about the guards or others trying to stop him. It was for his friends, and he wasn't going to stop. When he arrived to the palace he saw the mane 6, the princesses, and Shining armor. When Joseph closed the door, Everypony looked at him.

Fluttershy: Uh… How did you get here?

Joseph: Less talking, more helping me for Christmas.

Shining armor: Why should we help you? You caused us a bunch of trouble these past 15 chapters!

Joseph: Let's just say a little girl named Tiny Kong is at Kongo bongo sitting there, Freezing to death just to wait for Santa Claus, and everyone else is inside thinking Santa was just a fake! Do you want a little girl to die?!

Everyone was shocked to hear that Tiny Kong was just sitting there ignoring the fact that she was basically sitting there waiting to freeze to death just to wait for Santa.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay. We'll do it. What do we have to do?

Joseph: It's basically your precious Hearts warming day. Here are the plans. Shining armor, you'll be Santa Claus. Cadence, you'll be Santa's wife. Wingless ponies except Shining armor will be Santa's little elves, the ponies WITH wings except cadence, you'll be the reindeers.

Joseph kept going on and on about his plans. Everypony listened to what they were going to do.

**MEANWHILE…**

It was 4 in the morning, and the snowstorm at Kongo Bongo was getting worse, But Tiny was still sitting on the palm tree. The snow kept dumping down onto tiny but she didn't care. She still sat there in the same position. Her beanie flew off her head from the wind but she didn't care. She still sat there in the same position. When the snow came up to her waist, she starting leaking tears.

Tiny Kong: Where are you, Santa? *sniffle*

**Joseph and Matthew will be right back after this short break!**

And now it's time for Nickmas carols with the creator! The part of the chapter where the Creator comes out and sings Nickmas carols! This Nickmas carol is a cult classic that aired on Nickelodeon in 2002. "We wish you a merry Nickmas"

**Okay, Here I go! *Ahem***

_**We wish you a merry Nickmas**_

_**We wish you a merry Nickmas**_

_**We wish you a merry Nickmas**_

_**That's why we're all here**_

_**This song is about**_

_**December at Nick**_

_**Our holiday specials**_

_**And Nicktoon premires**_

_**Hey here's just a little sample**_

_**Please watch cuz it's quite a lineup**_

_**Please watch or you will upset us**_

_**Do we make ourselves clear?**_

_***Humming while samples are playing***_

_**We wish you a merry Nickmas**_

_**We wish you a merry Nickmas**_

_**We wish you a merry Nickmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas**_

_**Heads up for reindeer!**_

Matthew: Um… Isn't that kinda stealing the song from Nick?

Spongebob: Yeah! That's copyright infringement!

**And? I told the readers I was going to sing the Nickmas song. Ain't going to sue my butt for it. Haha!**

This has been Nickmas carols with the Creator! Tune in next time to hear The Creator sing…

_**On the Twelfth day of Nickmas Nicktoons had on TV-**_

A lawyer: Unfortunately we have to cancel Nickmas carols with the creator because all those songs you were singing are a part of Nickelodeon.

**Then what am I supposed to sing?**

A lawyer: I'm sure you could have Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sing silent night! Kill the lights!

All the lights shut off leaving the creator in the dark.

**And now, Back to Joseph and Matthew!**

As Tiny was still leaking tears, she was starting to hear someone's laugher.

Tiny Kong: C-C-Can it be?

Unidentified character: Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho!

It was Santa Claus! Well… Sorta… I'll be a pal and put their real name mixed in with their other name.

As Santa got his sleigh down to the palm tree, Tiny was amazed and extremely happy to see him. She had faith all along. She knew he was going to come. But there was something different about Santa she couldn't put her finger on. She noticed Santa had white fur and blue hair which was odd. She also noticed that he has no fingers but rather hooves. She also noticed that for Miss Claus who was in the sleigh as well. She had hot pink fur, and an odd colored mixture of hair. But Tiny did not care if they were different from the pictures or not. She cared that Santa was here, His wife was there, and his elves were there.

As Santa got off his sleigh and onto the palm tree, Tiny jumped and wrapped her hands around his neck for a warm, loving, embrace.

Tiny: I knew you'd make It, Santa! None of my friends believed you would come!

Shining Santa: Well, by morning everyone will have presents and they will believe you from now on!

Tiny Kong: Yeah but, One of my friends Joseph said that he will never believe because you never give him something that he's always wished for on Christmas.

Shining Santa: And what'll that be, little girl?

Tiny Kong: A family. He says his parents died when he was only a few months old. Every Christmas he wished for a loving family but it never came true.

Shining Santa: Well… Maybe I could get one of my friends to help Joseph in his time of need. In the meantime, would you like to help me deliver presents to the fellow islanders?

Tiny Kong: Sure!

Tiny and Shining Santa got on the sleigh, and started delivering presents. Dixie woke up early about to get Tiny since she was worried about her. When she got outside she saw Tiny with someone else. When Tiny noticed her sister staring at her, she knew what to say.

Tiny Kong: Dixie! Look! I'm on Santa's sleigh with Santa!

Dixie couldn't believe her eyes. Her smile instantly grew now knowing Tiny wasn't tricking anyone after all. Matthew woke up from hearing something out the window. When he saw what was going on, he asked himself…

Matthew: Why is Shining armor in a Santa suit?

When Joseph got inside the hut, He noticed Matthew was looking at Santa's sleigh.

Joseph: Less Asking, More clapping.

Matthew: This has to do with you? Doesn't it? Is this why Celestia, Rainbow dash, Luna, Fluttershy, and twilight are dressed up as reindeers and Cadence is dressed up as Miss Claus?

Joseph: Maybe…

Matthew: Oh, Joseph!

Matthew hugged his friend tight after knowing that he planned to help Tiny in her time of need.

Matthew: I bet right now, TV tropes is putting you in "Jerk with a heart of gold" section.

Joseph: Don't rub it in. And I highly doubt TV tropes is going to read this.

Matthew: Oh, you're right. I'm going to go outside and celebrate.

Everyone got outside and gazed upon Santa and Tiny giving gifts to them.

Everyone celebrated, laughed, had a good time, and more! Joseph however, was still in his hut, sitting back, looking out the window with a smile and feeling proud he was able to accomplish something. But something that he was about to see was going to be a huge heart melter. Tiny hugged Santa and said to him-

Tiny Kong: This is the greatest gift you could've given me! Thank you, for bringing Christmas to Kongo Bongo.

As Santa was stroking her golden hair he said-

Shining Santa: I didn't bring Christmas to Kongo bongo, Tiny. You did.

After what Joseph just heard and saw from his hut, He leaked a tear of joy. He felt proud that he was able to give a hand to a little girl with a big wish. The thing that kinda stunk was…

Joseph: Still no parents… Oh well.

Princess Celestia: Think again!

Joseph looked behind him to see Celestia without her reindeer suit.

Joseph: What are you doing here?

Princess Celestia: Shining Armor told me that Tiny Kong told him that you wished for parents every year.

Joseph: Uh… Yes… And what are you going to do?

Celestia gave out a warm smile but Joseph didn't get what was going on. Then Celestia pulled Joseph into a big hug with her fore arms and wings. When Joseph was pressed against her chest, He knew what was going on. She wanted to be his mother for Christmas day. Joseph started to cry tears of Joy since Santa finally gave him what he wanted, an actually loving parent who cares about him. With his face buried in Celestia's chest, she knew what the best thing was for a mother could do at times like this, Comfort him. She started stroking his hair and nuzzling him.

Princess Celestia: Shh, It's okay. Mommy's here.

A minute later, Joseph finally looked at Celestia's face and said-

Joseph: T-Thank you.

Celestia then gave the warmest smile and said-

Princess Celestia: You're welcome.

Then Joseph said the one thing he'd never say in a million years.

Joseph: I love you, Mommy.

Celestia's heart skipped a beat, but she leaked a tear a joy and said-

Princess Celestia: I love you too, son.

And so, everyone celebrated Christmas on the island while Joseph and Celestia stayed in the hut and bonded with each other for the rest of Christmas.

And everyone lived happily ever after. The end.

**Whoa! That was probably the longest chapter I ever wrote! I feel pretty proud of myself for finishing this up! I'm sorry about the delay since I was a little bit busy on Christmas.**

**Coming soon, Joseph and Matthew's radiated Nooby adventure in,  
"The mystery of Tawna Bandicoot!" Crash is depressed on a certain day since his girlfriend stood him up back in his first adventure. Will Joseph and Matthew be able to help him in his time of need? Find out on the next chapter, "The mystery of Tawna bandicoot!"**


End file.
